No tan Santa
by ElianSay
Summary: Se da cuenta que es verdaderamente bonita en segundo año de secundaria. De cómo Santana López se transformó en Santana López.
1. Pilot

Se da cuenta que es verdaderamente bonita en segundo año de secundaria. Las Cheerios –acompañadas por algunos de los McKinley Titans – consiguieron identificaciones falsas y entran en un bar para mayores de veintiuno. Por supuesto, ella es una de las pocas novatas invitadas. Aún con dieciséis años, siente como todos los ojos se posan en ella. Hasta ese día no le había prestado demasiada atención; por supuesto, la gente se volteaba a verla en los pasillos. Pero siempre pensó que era por el uniforme, por estar acompañada de las chicas más populares del instituto, o simplemente por envidia.

Ahora no hay uniformes. No hay indicio alguno de que ellas sean un grupo de porristas. Tampoco está terriblemente arreglada, después de todo, su madre tenía que creer que iba a dormir a lo de una amiga. Un jean oscuro, de tiro bajo, pegadísimo al cuerpo y una remera no tan escotada, pero abierta en la espalda. Y el pelo suelto, cayendo en cascada por debajo de los hombros.

Beben. No le gusta el sabor del alcohol, pero sí lo que parece hacerle a su organismo. Bailan. Eso siempre le ha gustado, y sabe que lo hace mejor que los demás. Es su sangre latina. A lo largo de la noche se acercan a cortejarlas varios jóvenes. Les hacen preguntan ridículas, les invitan tragos, intentan bailar. Se besuquea con uno o dos, casi por obligación. Sabe que le da cierto status. No lo disfruta.

Están en lo mejor de la noche y "I'm a slave 4 you" empieza a sonar. Es una de sus canciones preferidas. Ha visto el videoclip en MTV unas quinientas veces a lo largo de su adolescencia. Mueve la cintura como solamente ella puede hacerlo. El resto no desentona – después de todo, son porristas –pero ella sabe que es la mejor en este rubro. Por eso entró en el equipo. Por eso todo el mundo la está mirando.

Está de espaldas. Siente una mano en la cintura, que amaga a moverse por su vientre descubierto. Sigue moviéndose, y con ella se mueve el cuerpo que la sujeta. Una segunda mano describe una línea a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Se estremece. Esto sí le agrada. Por último, un beso en la nuca que rápidamente se traslada al lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Tiembla. Gira, dispuesta a que las cosas se pongan más interesantes, y se encuentra con una chica. Eso la descoloca completamente. Ni siquiera puede insultar. Le dedica la mirada más dura que alguna vez le ha dedicado a alguien. Ella le sonríe, y es verdaderamente hermosa. Mete un papel en el bolsillo delantero de su jean, y en un gesto perfectamente estudiado guiña un ojo y le tira un beso. Se aleja satisfecha. No es que quiera, pero no puede evitar mirarle el trasero.

Se encuentra con la mirada de las Cheerios. Tiene miedo. Finalmente, vuelve a aferrarse a uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol. No es el capitán, ni uno de los mejores – esos están reservados para las seniors– pero es bastante lindo. Siente un bulto en su pierna, que probablemente esté relacionado con la escena que acaba de presenciar. En pocas horas tendrá su primera vez, pero eso todavía no lo sabe. "¡Mira a la pequeña López! ¿Hay alguien que se le pueda resistir?" exclama una de las capitanas. Ella es su legado. Sabe que el episodio lésbico será tomado como una broma, y respira aliviada. Todo el mundo se lo festeja. Excepto Quinn, que la observa con recelo. Santana no sabe si es por una cuestión moral, religiosa, o porque sabe que hoy ha perdido un round en la pelea por el futuro control de los Cheerios.

La noche termina en un motel. Está asustada, pero muy caliente. Prefiere no pensar que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en el bar. Los ojos de Jason se iluminan cuando le dice que es su primera vez. Se siente un cordero entrando en la guarida del lobo. Él decide no apresurar las cosas. La desviste, la cubre de besos – literalmente, en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Se detiene en su oreja, en su cuello, en su clavícula, en sus pechos. Lame, muerde, succiona, acaricia. Cuando llega a su clítoris siente que va a desfallecer. Termina casi rogando. Explota con el primer orgasmo, y él ni siquiera la ha penetrado. Luego de unos segundos la besa, la mira a los ojos y le hace un ofrecimiento que sabe que la morocha no podrá rechazar: él puede enseñarle a volver loco a cualquier hombre. Ella acepta. Para cuando sale el sol, sabe que aprobó con creces.

"McKinley High será toda tuya en unos años" dice en un último suspiro el joven, mientras se prende un cigarrillo.

* * *

Se ponen de novios. Él la pasa a buscar en su auto para ir a clases, caminan de la mano por los pasillos, se ven antes y después de cada partido. Cada tanto, van a Breadstix con alguna otra pareja. No se aman, pero a los dos les sirve: él es un senior, titular en el equipo de futbol, y ella es una de las nuevas Cheerios. Con un poco de suerte, quizás estén nominados para rey y reina del baile. Por supuesto, no tienen ninguna posibilidad ganar, pero definitivamente es algo. Ella sabe que todavía es una actriz secundaria, pero se encarga de cumplir bien su papel. Está agazapada, a la espera de su oportunidad.

Es un noviazgo fugaz. Una vez pasada la etapa de procrear como conejos – a cualquiera hora y en cualquier lugar– la relación se desinfla. Santana ya deja entrever su personalidad, y los choques comienzan a aparecer. Ella siente que él no le representa ningún tipo de desafío. Se aburre. Ya ni siquiera el sexo es bueno. Un par de besos, manoseo y tres minutos de él moviendo sus caderas encima de ella. Predecible. Para nada satisfactorio.

* * *

Cortan unos días después del baile. Finge estar dolida, no quiere que el resto del equipo la tome por una cualquiera. Lo cierto es que no podría importarle menos. Organizan una salida sin los Titans, para demostrar solidaridad de género. Santana sabe que se ganó un lugar, y que debe pensar su próximo movimiento para seguir escalando. El año que viene una buena parte del equipo se irá, y si bien probablemente no consiga la capitanía – nadie que no esté en último año logró semejante hazaña–, tendrá un rol muchísimo más protagónico. Estamos hablando de un equipo que desde hace años gana títulos nacionales. Ya puede ver su cara en ESPN+.

Terminan en una fiesta en la casa de una fraternidad de la universidad local. Santana sólo conoce de nombre a los anfitriones; se imagina que fueron los Jason de sus capitanas cuando ellas eran novatas. Esta vez lleva puesto un vestido rojo que apenas llega a cubrirle el trasero. Ya pasaron meses desde que es una Cheerios, y sabe que su cuerpo cada vez está más modelado. A los entrenamientos les suma gimnasio, natación y salir a correr. El alcohol ya es un viejo amigo. Baila para que todos la miren. Se repite el ritual, los universitarios se acercan, le invitan un trago, deslizan algún cumplido. Los ignora a todos. Sabe que no se vería bien. Esta noche se trata de demostrarle a todo el mundo que no sólo ella ganó la ruptura, sino que tiene estilo.

A lo lejos vislumbra a la chica del bar. Ella no lo sabe, pero ese día cambió todo. Es parcialmente responsable de la persona en la que Santana se ha convertido. Lleva unas calzas que dejan transparentar la tanga más finita que ha visto en su vida. Alcanza a distinguir un tatuaje que se pierde en la parte baja de su espalda. Se la imagina arriba de cualquier fulano, de espaldas. La tanga corrida y el tatuaje brillando. Se vuelve loca. Va hasta el tocador, saca su celular, y marca el número que le dio meses atrás. Le explica rápido y mal quién es y por qué la llama. Le propone un trato: si puede sacarla de allí sin que nadie se dé cuenta, podrán terminar de una buena vez lo que empezaron en el bar. La pelirroja acepta gustosa y la cita en la casa de otra fraternidad, a la cual pertenece.

Con Peyton lleva a la práctica cosas que pensó que sólo existían en las películas porno. Lo que más le gusta de ella es cómo le habla. Le gusta anticiparle todo lo que le va hacer. Le explica, con descripciones anatómicas muy detalladas, cómo va a cogérsela. Al principio se sonroja cuando la llama "putita". Después hará de todo sin sonrojarse, desde permitir que la nalgueé hasta tocarse frente a ella, siguiendo todas y cada una de sus instrucciones.

No se hablan. Se mandan mensajes de texto indicando hora y lugar. Algunas veces es en la fraternidad, otras en su departamento y cada tanto en algún albergue transitorio. A Santana le da lo mismo. Comienza a pensar que tiene un problema con el sexo cuando se da cuenta que hace semanas que mide el tiempo en función de cuándo será la próxima vez que la verá. Tiene suerte de ser una gran atleta y casi una superdotada en el terreno académico. No son sus mejores actuaciones, pero tampoco desentona. Cualquier otro habría reprobado el año. Peyton la busca constantemente, y siempre la encuentra.

Con ella el sexo nunca es aburrido. Siempre parece ser la primera y la última vez. Siempre hay algo nuevo. El fin de semana anterior se dedicó a presentarle su colección de juguetes. Santana casi no puede respirar. Ya es miércoles, está en el segundo período de entrenamiento para las regionales y no puede parar de recordar a Peyton poniéndola de espaldas contra la pared y cogiéndosela con un arnes. Luego de frente. Luego tumbada en la cama, con ella sentada a horcajadas. Luego con un anillo vibrador. Y así, durante toda la noche. Y buena parte del día.

* * *

No puede precisar cuánto tiempo duró lo suyo. Sabe que, si fuera por ella, nunca habría terminado. Si vamos a remitirnos a los hechos, ella nunca le había mentido. Sólo había omitido la parte en la que todavía estaba en la secundaria. Peyton y ella nunca hablaron demasiado de sus vidas. Respetaban sus horarios y obligaciones sin preguntar demasiado. La pelirroja daba por sentado que ella era mayor de edad, teniendo en cuenta que se habían conocido en un bar para mayores de veintiuno y que su segundo encuentro fue en una fiesta universitaria. La morena nunca se preocupó demasiado por aclarar la situación. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando vio su auto estacionado, esperándola a la salida del campo de futbol en una noche de juego. Ni bien subió, la pelirroja pisó el acelerador. Ni siquiera la saludó. Santana distinguió, cerca de la caja de cambios, un recorte del diario local donde se veía la formación completa de las Cheerios, celebrando el triunfo obtenido en el regional.

Sólo le habla una vez dentro del motel. Le grita. Está verdaderamente furiosa. Le pregunta cuándo diablos pensaba aclararle que no era mayor de edad. ¿No se había puesto a pensar en la responsabilidad que conllevaba para ella? ¡Sus padres podrían demandarla! Le dice que la busque en tres años, cuando cumpla los veintiuno. Santana desvía la mirada. Peyton intuye que algo anda mal. Le pregunta qué edad tiene. La respuesta casi hace que le dé un ataque. "¿16? NI SIQUIERA ERES UNA SENIOR?". Más gritos. La pelirroja está hiperventilando. Santana intenta tranquilizarla. Sus padres no tienen por qué enterarse. Llevan meses haciendo esto, y nadie sospecha. Peyton recoge sus cosas, y se dispone a salir de la habitación. La situación la desborda.

Lo que ocurre a continuación vuelve a marcar la vida de la latina. Se interpone entre la puerta y la pelirroja. No va a permitir que se vaya. Hasta ese momento, Santana había ocupado un rol bastante sumiso. Había oportunidades en las que ni siquiera tocaba a Peyton. Por alguna razón, la pelirroja parecía disfrutar más de manejarla a su antojo que de tener contacto directo. Santana nunca lo había comprendido, hasta ese momento, donde entendió que lo que más la calentaba era el poder. Se deshace del abrigo, dejando al descubierto su traje de porrista. Se saca el culotte rojo que siempre lleva debajo de la falda. Toma la mano de la universitaria y la lleva hasta su trasero, la obliga a manosearlo y a jugar con él. La provoca durante un buen rato, pero la pelirroja nunca termina de caer. Santana está desconcertada.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que mi yo de la secundaria pudiera ver esto. No se llevaba muy bien con las porristas – comenta la pelirroja, como saliendo de un trance.

La morena ve su oportunidad, y no piensa desaprovecharla.

-¿Y qué te parecería desquitarte con una? – pregunta juguetona, empujándola hacia la cama y sentándose sobre sus piernas. La edad, que hasta hace unos instantes parecía un factor completamente negativo, está a punto de tornarse su arma letal. Sabe que este jueguito de la inocencia, y de cederle completamente el control la va a terminar volviendo loca. Siente como los músculos de su acompañante se tensan debajo suyo. Ese día aprende que no hay nada que le guste más que tener el control.

* * *

Es la última vez que está con Peyton. Vuelven a cruzarse en alguna que otra fiesta, pero la pelirroja la ignora completamente. No le responde ningún mensaje. En ese momento, siente que eso debe ser tener el corazón roto. Se siente expuesta, avergonzada y bastante débil. Dio absolutamente todo de sí, y sin embargo no alcanzó. No sabe qué no daría por una noche más con ella y sabe que ella no aceptaría nada por una noche más. Se terminó la función, y ella está sola.

Vuelve al mundo real, donde el tiempo se mide en horas-minutos-segundos y no en sexo. Está hastiada. Absolutamente todo la fastidia. La gente que la rodea no le parece lo suficientemente interesante. Comienza una etapa de su vida que años después le costará recordar, e inclusive mirará con incredulidad. Se convierte en un torbellino. Va de aquí para allá provocando, haciendo maldades y derribando a cualquiera que se meta en su camino.

Ya tiene diecisiete. Lo que ha ganado en popularidad lo ha perdido en rango al interior de las Cheerios. Sigue siendo buena, pero es inconstante. Llega tarde a los entrenamientos – si es que se molesta en ir – y no siempre en el mejor estado. Los días de partido se encarga de animar a los jugadores, pero de otra manera. Ya ha estado con la mitad de la línea de defensa, y debe decir que cogen tan mal como juegan. A veces piensa en renunciar y dedicarse a otra cosa. Luego recuerda lo bien que le queda el uniforme y se le pasa.

-Santana, por favor, ya que vas a faltar a la mitad de los entrenamientos podrías tomarte la molestia de llegar a horario… - Quinn ni siquiera levanta la cabeza de su anotador cuando la ve entrar. La desafortunada lesión de Brooke Fitzgerald la puso al frente del equipo, pese a estar en anteúltimo año. Pese a detestarla, la latina tiene que reconocer que fue una decisión muy acertada por parte de la entrenadora Sylvester. Fabray no sólo es muy aplicada, sino que es una gran elaboradora de rutinas. Con ella no hay dudas de que las regionales serán un trámite.

No le responde. Se saltea la entrada en calor y se ubica en su lugar en la alineación. Primera fila, a la izquierda del centro. Nota como el ambiente se va tensando cada vez más. No le sorprende; desde que Quinn es la capitana los choques entre ellas se multiplicaron. Su relación es demasiado extraña. Se estiman. Quiero decir, Quinn es una de las pocas personas que no considera una imbécil. No termina de entenderla, y eso la frustra. Sabe que la rubia la respeta, y no precisamente porque pueda partirle la cara.

-Santana, por favor, ve a tu lugar –La rubia sigue sin mirarla.

-¿Disculpa? – levanta una ceja. Ese es _su_ lugar.

-Veo que tampoco revisas tus mensajes de Facebook – ahora sí, saca la vista de su anotador y la posa en ella. Parece hecha de porcelana. Aunque es bastante ruda para alguien que parece que se va a romper si la tocan – La entrenadora Sylvester y yo hemos decidido reubicar las posiciones en función de la asistencia, el desempeño y por supuesto, el _talento_ de cada una.

No pierde la calma. Se le acerca lentamente. Una vez más, puede sentir como todos la miran, pero no le importa. Está acostumbrada. Quinn permanece inmóvil, sosteniéndole la mirada. La morocha la examina: la rubia sabe que no está pensando en golpearla. Sería muy fácil sacarla del equipo. Sus narices casi se rozan. Ni siquiera puede oírse la respiración de las presentes.

-Si vamos a hablar de talento, sería mejor que me cedieras el medio – le susurra al oído. Se da media vuelta y sale del gimnasio con la frente en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pasan al menos treinta segundos de completo silencio hasta que escucha un "¿Qué están mirando? ¡A trabajar!".

Ya no se aburre. Encontró a alguien con quién divertirse.


	2. Bad Reputation

Gana la primera batalla, pero eso no le asegura ganar la guerra. Le toma menos de una semana volver a su lugar en la alineación. En parte es porque, aún salteándose la mitad de los entrenamientos, es la mejor para el puesto. Eso no le genera tanto orgullo como el meticuloso plan que ha montado, atacando la autoridad de Quinn por todos los frentes. Primero hizo correr el rumor de que habría más cambios al interior del equipo, y que estos nada tenían que ver con la dedicación y el talento, como había asegurado la capitana, sino con su idea de perpetuarse en el poder. Se tomó el trabajo de instalar en las cabecitas de sus compañeras que a la rubia no le interesaba ganar, sino continuar siendo la capitana más joven de la historia de las Cheerios. Finalmente, en la práctica del viernes la entrenadora Sylvester terminó anunciando que se suspendían los cambios. Se encargó de ello preguntándole cómo pensaba que se vería en su campaña política que la única morena estuviera al fondo.

El conflicto le sirvió para olvidarse definitivamente de Peyton y volver a poner su vida sobre ruedas. No iba a permitirse más distracciones. Alcanzaría la capitanía de las Cheerios, ganarían nuevamente las nacionales y, con la ayuda de alguna beca universitaria, se iría definitivamente de Lima. Para ello tenía que volver a convertirse en una referente al interior del grupo. Decidió intervenir en el único frente en el que Quinn no representaba una competencia: la fiesta. La rubia estaba demasiado desesperada haciendo méritos para entrar a Yale: salía con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, presidía el club del celibato (Santana sentía un consquilleo al preguntarse si ella de verdad era virgen), iba a misa todos los domingos, hacia caridad y tomaba clases particulares de canto, baile y "buenos modales". Quinn ni siquiera iba a saber qué la golpeó.

Sus padres estaban fuera por el fin de semana. Le propuso a todas las porristas hacer una fiesta en su casa para "fortalecer el espíritu de equipo". La capitana ni siquiera pudo negarse. Por supuesto, a la organización se sumaron los Mckinley Titans para hacer todo el trabajo sucio. A su amplio patio con piscina y parrilla le agregaron un potente sistema de sonido, con una consola, varios bafles e iluminación. También contrataron dos baños químicos, para que nadie tenga que entrar a la casa. Compraron barriles y barriles de cerveza, y se encargaron de hacer correr la voz. Por supuesto, sólo se podía acceder con invitación. A las dos de la mañana había alrededor de cien personas totalmente borrachas en el patio de los López, generaciones y generaciones de deportistas y porristas.

Nuevamente, una canción de Britney cambia todo. Comienza a sonar mientras bailaba con Brittany, y la holandesa se vuelve loca. Ya de por sí es una gran bailarina – mucho mejor que ella, aunque le cueste admitirlo – pero desde el instante en el que reconoce las notas se mimetiza con la música. No es que sea brillante, pero es bonita, y cómo se mueve. Por primera vez Santana fantasea con una compañera de equipo, aunque sabe que no es posible. Por supuesto, probablemente acabe besándola en algún festejo de campeonato o jugando a algún ridículo juego. Pero sabe que no llegará a nada serio. No va con las reglas de la popularidad. La rubia se le pega más. La marea. Es inocente (casi rozando la idiotez) las veinticuatro horas del día, pero suena esta canción y ¡zas! podría ser una prostituta de Amsterdam. Traga saliva. Necesita dejar de imaginarse qué lleva puesto.

La están mirando. Otra vez. Por supuesto, acapara toda la atención cuando está sola y ahora está bailando sugerentemente con una rubia que podría ser modelo. Tiene una idea. Toma a Brittany de la mano derecha – es terriblemente suave, y no puede evitar pensar en cómo se sentirá – y la arrastra cerca de Puck. Lo incluyen en su baile. Es un tiro largo, pero quizás tenga alguna posibilidad… dependiendo de cómo reaccione la rubia. Ella sabe que Puck está dispuesto a un trío (¿Quién no lo estaría?) y que ella haría cualquier cosa por tenerla desnuda. Solo queda esperar y ver.

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana y están en el cuarto de Santana. Puck está recostado sobre la cama de la latina, y ellas dos permanecen de pie. La rubia amaga con acercarse, pero el futbolista la detiene. "Hagamos las cosas más interesantes". En ese momento Santana sabe que la jugada no podría haberle salido mejor, y que le debe una al moreno. El corazón se le va a salir del pecho. "Saben, todos los hombres tienen fantasías sobre las porristas. Seguramente ustedes piensen que la más común es cogérnoslas. Por supuesto, esa es bastante recurrente. Pero también nos imaginamos qué es lo que hacen adentro del vestuario. Cómo se desvisten. Cómo festejan. Cómo se _ayudan_ si alguna tiene un problema o una _necesidad_. ¿Me explico?"

No hizo falta más. Santana tomó las riendas de la situación. Besó a la rubia casi con desesperación. Se sorprendió por la brutalidad con la que le devolvió el beso. Enseguida sus cuerpos se pegaron. Profundizó el beso, jugueteando con su lengua y mordisqueando cada tanto. Sus manos rápidamente bajaron a su trasero. Continuó con el ya clásico beso en el cuello y trepó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como Puck, ya sin remera, comenzaba a masturbarse. Sabía que no podía cogérsela así nomás, sino en el marco de las órdenes del moreno. Cuando estuvo segura de que la rubia ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, decidió poner las cosas más interesantes:

-¿Y cómo sigue normalmente tu fantasía, Puckerman?

-Normalmente primero se van sacando la ropa – dice, con la voz entrecortada por la respiración.

La rubia hace el gesto de sacarse la blusa, pero nuevamente el moreno la detiene. Santana entiende a la perfección y se encarga ella misma, dejando al descubierto un sostén violeta. Mira a su acompañante, que con un gesto de cabeza le pide que siga. Deja al descubierto dos tetas pequeñas, pero moldeadas, con unos pezones rosados preciosos. "Lámelos" se escucha desde la cama. La morena la mira, pidiendo permiso. La rubia le sonríe, un poco cohibida. Succiona. Mueve la lengua en círculos. Le da unos golpecitos en su parte superior. Muerde. Se ayuda con las manos y la rubia gime. Termina apartándola. Santana teme que se haya echado atrás, pero dirige sus manos a su vestido y rápidamente baja su cremallera. La despoja de los breteles y tira, dejándola en su ropa de encaje roja. Se deshace de su sostén y deja al descubierto los senos de la morena. Antes de que pueda dedicarles la atención que merece, Puck las interrumpe y demanda su compañía.

Disfruta más de lo usual la parte que sigue. Mamársela a un Titan no es algo que le quite el sueño, pero la ecuación cambia cuando tiene que hacerlo en conjunto con Britt. La calienta demasiado ver cómo la rubia lame, como si se tratara de un chupetín. Se suma al juego, se encarga de succionar sus bolas mientras la rubia se encarga del tronco. Cuando siente que se va a correr, juguetea con la lengua de la rubia a la altura del glande. El moreno no se pierde un solo detalle. Piensa en acabar muchas veces más.

Con Puck parcialmente satisfecho, puede volver a dedicar su atención a la rubia. Una vez más, el moreno le hace un favor. Mientras se repone, le pide a Santana que se encargue de Brittany, que yace acostada. La morena se coloca encima de ella y retoma la sesión de besos. Primero en la boca, después en su cuello, en su clavícula, en sus pechos, en todos lados. Puck todavía no se repone. Se coloca detrás de la morena y la obliga a bajar. Santana se encuentra frente a una tanga purpura. Puede sentir el olor del sexo de la rubia, y sabe que está completamente mojada. Se anima, y se la saca. Es hermosa. Usa la lengua para recorrerla. Primero los labios mayores, luego los menores, luego la mete toda en su entrada. Siente como los músculos de la rubia se tensan. Reemplaza su lengua por un dedo, y después por dos. Se concentra en su clítoris. La rubia empieza a gemir, y ella sabe que no va a apartarse hasta que llegue el orgasmo. Siente como Puck hace a un costado su tanga y se encarga de prepararla para la penetración, utilizando dos dedos llenos de saliva. No hace falta demasiado, y en seguida los reemplaza por su miembro. Se dedica a realizar círculos en su entrada hasta que Santana ruega. Luego bombea, no sin antes obligar a Britanny a mirar. Acaban casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Durante algún tiempo, la historia de los tríos se repite. Al principio en fiestas y con mucho alcohol encima. Se convierte en un gran rumor de pasillo. Todo Mckinley High lo ha oído, profesores y directivos incluidos. La mayoría no le da crédito. El hecho de que hasta los geeks del club de computación digan que se acostaron con ellas le quita bastante credibilidad, pero en los círculos más altos de la secundaria saben que es verdad. Todos las han visto bailar, de forma provocadora, en diferentes fiestas. Es como si estuvieran cazando. El afortunado no tiene nada que ver con la elección, y probablemente tampoco tendrá mucho que hacer en la habitación. Es sólo una excusa. Una excusa que todos quieren ser.

Santana y Brittany pasan mucho tiempo como amigas, sin siquiera besarse y fingiendo ignorar el hecho de que el fin de semana anterior estuvieron juntas y probablemente también lo estén el próximo. Paulatinamente, ni el alcohol ni las fiestas son necesarias. Simplemente eligen a un candidato de manera implícita, y lo invitan a cenar a Breadsticks. Allí cierran el trato. Normalmente Santana se encarga del asunto. La rubia nunca dice nada. Sólo le susurra cosas al oído, como si fuera una niña cohibida por la presencia de algún mayor. Así fue con Finn. Cuando la rubia le preguntó qué pasaría con Quinn, la morena respondió "no tiene por qué enterarse". Por supuesto, tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz. Y eso la destruiría.

El día que Brittany por fin la besó sin presencia de un tercero fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Estaban en su cuarto, después de una doble jornada de entrenamiento. Se dejó caer en la cama y por error aplastó a Lord Tubbington, que maulló de una manera bastante chistosa. Santana lo persiguió por toda la habitación para disculparse – sabía que la rubia tenía una relación muy particular con esa bola de pelos – y para verificar que estuviera bien. Se ganó unos cuántos rasguñazos y acabó chocando contra el escritorio mientras maldecía. Brittany no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso distinto, sin la lujuria y la necesidad de todos los anteriores. Ese día inauguraron la temporada de besuqueo, con largas sesiones de besos que a veces ni siquiera terminaban en sexo. Era lindo. Santana no podía evitar pensar que habían hecho todo al revés: primero habían tenido sexo, después se habían hecho amigas y por último se habían ¿enamorado?

Trataba de no pensar mucho en esto último. Le gustaba la persona que era cuando estaba con ella. Mucho menos diabólica, mucho más relajada. No había necesidad de mantener una pose. Era como llegar a casa de una fiesta y poder sacarse los zapatos de tacón. Sabía que era un imposible. Quería algo exclusivo – verla con otro la destruiría– pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría sostenerlo. Ella era Santana López. La rubia vivía en una dimensión paralela. No parecía regirse por las reglas del universo. O al menos no las de este universo. Algunas semanas después de que eliminaran a terceros de la ecuación, la rubia intentó besarla en un pasillo atestado de gente. Ni siquiera entendió por qué la morocha la rechazó.

-No en la escuela – la cortó, secamente.

-¿Las duchas del gimnasio no son parte de la escuela? – pregunta, inocentemente. No entiende. Tiene la cara de un niño al que se le ha negado el postre aún habiéndose comportado perfectamente.

-No con gente mirando.

La esencia de esta escena se repite varias veces. No necesariamente en la escuela, pero sí en algún restaurant, fiesta o hasta caminando en la calle. A veces la rubia no responde nada, otras veces desliza un comentario del estilo "no te molestaba que te vieran con Jason". Para Santana el problema era obvio. Por supuesto, no tenía forma de saber que para la rubia el motivo de vergüenza era ella. Después de todo, la gran mayoría de la escuela, empezando por sus amigos, la trataban de "lenta". Sólo no pensó que Santana estaría dentro de ese grupo.

Quinn toma nota de estas conversaciones, aunque se haga la distraída. Quizás allí esté la llave para sacar de una buena vez por todas a Santana de la lucha por la capitanía.


	3. Start Me Up

A Santana le causa muchísima gracia toda esta historia de unirse al Glee Club. Ha estado risueña toda la semana. Cada vez que algo puede llegar a amargarla, busca en su cabeza alguna de las razones por las que llegó a esta situación tan… bizarra, y casi que ríe en voz alta. No puede evitar compararse con el capítulo de "Los Simpsons" en el que Bart se une a los niños exploradores.

Desde el principio:

Por un lado, la decisión de unirse al coro no había pasado por ella. A decir verdad, era un favor que le pidió la entrenadora Sylvester. Mencionó algo sobre una disputa por el control del esparcimiento en el interior de la escuela y algo de un tal Will Schuester como su némesis. Luego intentó una extraña comparación con la guerra de Vietnam, y murmuró algo sobre derrotar al enemigo desde adentro. Por suerte para la morocha, no era necesario un posgrado en historia estadounidense para darse cuenta de que lo que la entrenadora quería era que ella se infiltrara en el club y lo destruyera por completo.

Al principio, se negó de manera rotunda. Obviamente, eso le abrió la puerta a todo tipo de negociaciones. La entrenadora estaba dispuesta a ceder, pero en cuanto a cuestiones secundarias que para ella no tenían ningún tipo de relevancia. Cosas de ligas menores. Deslizó un comentario para encaminarla: "¿Si es tan importante derrotar a estos mamertos, por qué no se encarga Quinn, nuestra _exitosa_ e _irremplazable_ capitana?". Problema resuelto. Sue le ofreció la capitanía una vez que pudiera ofrecerle garantías de que ese club no reuniría los miembros suficientes para presentarse en las regionales.

Ya se encontraba trabajando en alguna excusa creíble para poder meterse en el coro… y no era fácil. Podía usa la carta de "necesito créditos extra para la universidad" o algo así, pero nadie se lo tragaría. Y por supuesto, tenía que contar con la aprobación de las demás porristas o retrocedería varios casilleros en el control real del equipo. Imagínense su felicidad cuando Quinn la encaró después de clases y le rogó que se uniera al Glee Club con ella.

Y esta es la mejor parte:

¡La principal motivación de Quinn para juntarse tres veces por semana con esa manga de inadaptados sociales era que Finn se había unido primero! Fantástico. Uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela había decidido inmolarse, así que lo suyo ya no sería tan polémico. Y el segundo motivo de su felicidad: la rubia estaba furiosa porque tenía la teoría de que Finn se había unido para conquistar a… ¡Rachel Berry! A Santana le costó un poco saber de quién le estaban hablando. De hecho, lo supo con seguridad varias horas después, cuando Brittany le recordó que la llamaba "Dobby", en alusión al elfo doméstico de Harry Potter. Así que a Quinn le estaban poniendo los cuernos con un elfo cantor. Genial. Y para solucionar sus problemas amorosos acudía a la persona que estaba tratando de derrocarla. Doblemente genial.

No obstante, lo que más gracia le causaba era que Quinn estuviera dispuesta a unirse a semejante idiotez para perseguir a un chico que a) ni siquiera le gustaba tanto b) seguramente no había dejado llegar ni a segunda base y c) repentinamente decidió acusar de serle infiel con una total desconocida… cuando semanas atrás se había divertido de lo lindo con ella y Britt.

-San… - la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Está todo bien?

Le cuesta entender de qué le habla. Está demasiado enfrascada en sus planes. Se obliga a volver a la realidad: es viernes, la práctica terminó hace ya veinte minutos y están en un vestuario vacío. Es el único día de la semana que no tienen ninguna asignatura después del entrenamiento, con lo cual buena parte del equipo decide bañarse en la comodidad de sus casas. O escabullirse al otro vestuario. Normalmente ellas optarían por la primera opción, pero es el día de las audiciones y Santana sospecha que si se va a su casa, ya no volverá.

-Sí, estaba pensando en todo este asunto del Glee Club…

-¿Nerviosa?- la rubia levanta una ceja, incrédula – sólo tienes que cantar como en la ducha…

La empuja contra la pared de una de las duchas, y amaga con besarla. En cambio, abre el grifo. La toma por sorpresa. Son sólo cinco segundos, pero Santana está completamente empapada. La rubia intenta escapar de la represalia, pero no lo consigue: la morocha siempre ha sido más rápida.

-¡Ya basta!- Britt pide piedad. Sabe que ha desatado a la bestia - ¡Mi uniforme se está empapando!

-Tendrás que lavarlo de todas formas… pero se insistes…

Es un alivio deshacerse de su remera. Le encanta ver su piel. Se pasaría horas absorbiendo todas y cada una de las gotitas que caen desde su cuello hasta su clavícula. Se besan con urgencia. Sus cuerpos se pegan, mientras el agua sigue cayendo. Las rodea el vapor. Los besos son cada vez más apasionados, y Santana no quiere irse de ahí nunca. Ni las Cheerios, ni el Glee Club, ni su sueño de irse de Lima son más tentadores que los pezones de la holandesa, transparentándose en ese corpiño deportivo rosado.

Necesita sentirla. Se deshace de la parte de arriba de su uniforme, y se pega lo más que puede. Por un instante, se abrazan. Luego vuelven a besarse con mayor intensidad. Santana ya metió mano debajo de su falda, para comprobar que la rubia sigue teniendo la maravillosa costumbre de ir a entrenar sin nada bajo la calza. Escucha los primeros gemidos, cuando…

-¿Britt? ¿San? – la voz de Quinn les llega desde los lockers. Deben haber perdido la noción del tiempo. - ¿Están aquí?

Por unos segundos, nadie dice nada. Las dos se miran. La rubia puede ver el pánico en los ojos de la morocha. Odia esa sensación. Circulan miles de rumores sobre lo que hacen, y ella se empeña en negarlos a todos. A Brittany no le importa. Lord Tubbington ya le ha dicho que no tiene problema con ello. Santana es trigo de otro costal. Lo cual es bastante absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que ella sí ha estado con otras chicas. Eso es lo que más tristeza le genera, aunque por supuesto, no puede explicarlo. Una parte de ella está convencida de que la vergüenza que siente Santana no es por ser _libanesa_ , sino por estar con ella.

-¡Si, Quinn! – responde finalmente – En las duchas. Yo salgo en cinco minutos. Santana entró antes que yo, así que ya debe estar lista.

-Un minuto, necesito terminar de enjuagarme el cabello – la latina le agradece con la mirada, mientras pone su ropa mojada en una bolsa y se envuelve en una toalla.

-Qué alivio… Por un momento pensé que tendría que hacer esto sola.

-¿Te molestaría alcanzarme mi bolso? – pregunta Santana, con cara de pocos amigos. Lo que acaba de ocurrir la hizo sentir verdaderamente mal. Pero no podía servirle en bandeja a Quinn el hecho de que estaba saliendo (¿lo estaba?) con Brittany. Quien sabe cómo podría usarlo.

El bolso es verdaderamente pesado, y Quinn no puede simplemente revolearlo. Tiene que acercarse bastante a Santana, que dejó de usar su toalla para envolverse y ahora se está secando con ella. Quinn no puede evitar sonrojarse. Deja el bolso en un banco cercano y se aleja, intentando establecer una conversación banal.

-¡Fabray, me sorprende! – esboza un intento de sonrisa, aunque no está de humor – compartimos vestuario hace mucho. No hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

No obstante, para no incomodar a la rubia, gira a la hora de ponerse el sostén. Hablan un poco sobre la audición. A la charla se suma Brittany, que ha salido de las duchas semi desnuda. A Santana no se le escapa que esto no cohíbe para nada a la capitana. Aunque es cierto que Britt acostumbra a pasearse como si el vestuario fuera el baño de su casa.

-¿Britt, me ayudas con esto? – pide, todavía de espaldas, señalando el broche de su sujetador – el idiota de Moller ha falseado el gancho en la anteúltima pirueta. Muy poco considerado de su parte.

-¿Puedes hacerlo tú, Quinn? Todavía tengo que secarme el cabello.

La rubia se acerca, y Santana puede sentir como todos sus músculos se tensan. Sus sentidos se agudizan al punto tal que cree escuchar como la capitana traga saliva. El corpiño ha quedado bastante maltrecho y Quinn tiene que maniobrar algunos segundos para ponerlo en su lugar. En el interín, la morocha puede sentir sus dedos de porcelana. No puede evitar imaginarse la escena con otra connotación, con la rubia tratando de deshacerse de su sostén de manera torpe e inexperta.

-Listo – se aleja lo más rápido que puede, y se deja caer en uno de los bancos próximos – por un instante pensé que ibas a tener que hacer la audición sin él.

Santana le sonríe, mientras se pone la remera. Podría jurar que la rubia se le había quedado viendo.

El vapor – y el hecho de haber sido interrumpida antes de poder terminar de encargarse de sus asuntos con la otra rubia – le deben haber jugado una mala pasada.


	4. Rehab

Se detiene un segundo, pero no para tomar aire, sino para cambiar la canción que está sonando en su Ipod. Está hasta el cuello de canciones de amor. Ya superó la etapa en la que escucha música depresiva en un anhelo incomprensible por identificarse y sentirse mejor. Ahora solamente quiere algo que le permita desentenderse del asunto.

La reproducción aleatoria no para de jugarle malas pasadas. Hace un tiempo leyó que el aleatorio no era realmente aleatorio, sino que respondía a una especie de logaritmo. Y que realmente no influía cuántas veces hubieras escuchado la canción. Ni si te gustaba. De verdad podía tocar _cualquiera_. Eso la frustra: no entiende por qué mierda no paran de tocar canciones que le recuerdan a Brittany. Corre para escaparse. Pero no puede escaparse de algo que está en su cabeza. Ya van 8km y no se ha molestado en hidratarse. Tiene la esperanza de caer desplomada y despertarse en veinte años. O nunca. Por Dios, odia ser tan adolescente.

A problemas drásticos soluciones desesperadas, o algo así solía decirle su madre. Elige ella misma una canción. Es de Amy Winehouse, a Britt no le agrada. La rubia argumenta que no termina de convencerla su fusión de Blues y Soul. La morocha está segura de que en realidad le aterran sus dientes. No le importa. Suena "Rehab". No es una canción de amor. Habla de la negativa rotunda de dejar las drogas. Y sin embargo, ya está contaminada. Ahora todo se llena de recuerdos. No piensa volver a parar. Decide ir cambiando la canción sobre la marcha. Ya nada de Amy le servirá. Tampoco puede escuchar música banal o "One Hit Wonders" de los 90. Es el tipo de música que la rubia pone mientras finge hacer su tarea, y siempre termina saltando sobre la cama o bailando con un trapeador. Basta. No termina de definir si quiere a Pearl Jam o a los RHCP cuando siente algo que desestabiliza su pierna izquierda, trastabilla y cae al suelo. Apenas si alcanza a protegerse la cara con la mano.

Gira a duras penas. Primero comprueba que su Ipod esté bien. Luego hace un esfuerzo por decidir si lo que le duele más es el tobillo o la muñeca. En algún momento entre esas dos cosas, lanza todo tipo de insultos al objeto que la derribo. Aunque no era un objeto. Era una pierna. Una pierna bastante bonita.

-¿Santana? ¿Santana te encuentras bien? – La tiene casi encima. Está tan desesperada que casi amaga con tomarle el pulso. Una ridícula. - ¿Qué te duele? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al caer? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

Quiere insultarla, pero necesita su ayuda para levantarse. Aunque a decir verdad, se siente bien estar tirada en el pavimento. Mucho mejor que correr y elegir canciones.

-Estoy bien. Bah, es relativo. – levanta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran. Están rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Quizás eso estaba haciendo. No se le ocurren muchos motivos para que una chica hermosa, caucásica, heterosexual y con la facilidad de Quinn para absolutamente todo llore. – Aunque quiero decir que no es una forma muy leal de sacarse de encima a la competencia. Sobre todo después de que accedí a unirme a Glee sólo para hacerte un favor.

-Te uniste a Glee para que la entrenadora Sylvester te de mi puesto – la corrigió, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el costado – Quizás esto sea por tu mal karma.

-Dudo que mi karma tenga algo que ver. Creo que fue más bien tu pierna – Tampoco la mira. Lo del tobillo no parece ser para tanto. Hielo, algún desinflamatorio y un poco de reposo.

-Yo hablaba de lo de Brittany y Artie, pero cómo digas…

Ahora sí, la fulmina con la mirada. Quinn sabe que cruzó la línea, pero así es con Santana. Se trata de ver quién puede lastimar más en el menor tiempo posible. La morocha ni siquiera atina a responderle que ella y Brittany son amigas, y que no importa lo que digan en los pasillos. Prefiere ir directamente al hueso:

-Sí, bueno, es una lástima por ella. Un retroceso, teniendo en cuenta que pasó del Quarterback del equipo de futbol a un paralítico que cree que sabe tocar la guitarra…

La reacción la toma por sorpresa. La rubia voltea – "me va a dejar aquí tirada. Estúpida bocota" piensa la morocha – se aleja unos pasos, y ahoga un sollozo. Y después ya no puede ahogarlo. Después simplemente llora, a moco tendido, como probablemente estaba haciendo antes de que Santana aparezca.

La morocha hace un esfuerzo por levantarse. Desafortunadamente, se apoya en la muñeca lastimada y comprueba que sí, que le duele mucho más que el tobillo. Ahoga un quejido, que la rubia llega a escuchar.

-Deberías hacerte ver esa muñeca – dice, mientras se seca las lágrimas. Por supuesto que a Santana siempre le ha parecido hermosa. No hay nadie que pueda afirmar lo contrario. Pero nunca se había sentido atraída hacia ella. A decir verdad, el sentimiento preponderante era una mezcla de aversión y envidia. Nunca habría imaginado que verla indefensa, con los ojos rojos y el rimmel corrido la harían sentir así, con semejante nudo en la garganta – Dejame llevarte al Hospital…

Santana no se anima a discutirle. Simplemente se le queda viendo. Quiere decirle que lo siente, pero no sabe cómo. Sabe que, después de años de agredirse, sus disculpas no valen nada. Quinn siempre está rodeada de gente, pero a juzgar por la expresión en sus ojos siempre está muy sola. Santana se pregunta si realmente tiene alguien con quién hablar.

El viaje en auto es tan corto como tenso. Ninguna de las dos dice nada, ni siquiera por cortesía. La muñeca de Santana está verdaderamente hinchada, y ahora que su cuerpo comienza a enfriarse después de la actividad física siente el dolor suficiente como para preguntarse si será un esguince o una fractura. Está pensando en eso cuando Quinn estaciona y el ruido del motor se detiene.

-Perdón… Perdón si lo que dije te hizo sentir mal. No era cierto – lo que dice es mentira, pero las disculpas son sinceras. – Nos vemos en la práctica.

Cierra la puerta del auto y se aleja rumbo a la Clínica. No obstante, no ha recorrido ni un cuarto del camino y siente la mano de Quinn en el hombro.

-¿De verdad pensaste que te iba a dejar sola?

* * *

-¡Ya te dije que puedo hacerlo sola!- protesta. Quiere patalear para reforzar la idea, pero el tobillo todavía le duele y con el yeso en el brazo tiene suficiente.

-Hace diez minutos que abriste el agua caliente y todavía no pudiste ni sacarte la remera…

-¿No te basta con romperme la muñeca? ¿Ahora también vas a aburrirme con algún sermón ecologista? ¿No tienes ninguna ballena o pingüino empetrolado que salvar?

-Si prestaras más atención en clase sabrías que hay alrededor de cincuenta comunidades en África que podrían subsistir meses con el agua que estás desperdiciando…

-Pues permíteme decirte que no tienes mucha pinta de haber estado en África para constatarlo…

La rubia se muerde el labio inferior y niega con la cabeza, en un claro gesto de reprobación. Corre la cortina sin mucho esfuerzo y cierra el grifo. La morocha bufa, mientras continúa con la epopeya de quitarse la remera sin romperse la otra mano. Quinn se apoya sobre el lavabo y la mira, divertida.

-¿Hola? ¿UN POCO DE COLABORACIÓN?

Con su ayuda el trámite es sencillo. Santana protesta cuando Quinn insiste en colocarle el plástico protector para el yeso. No hay caso. Es como si tuvieran ocho años otra vez. La rubia, siempre insistiendo en hacer las cosas de la manera correcta y la morocha de la manera divertida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con el sujetador también? – bromea. Santana quiere reír, pero no puede. Se sonroja. Algo en su expresión la delata - ¿Me estás diciendo que Santana López, la leyenda de la experimentación adolescente no sabe desabrochar su propio sujetador?

-¡ESTOY HERIDA DE MUERTE! ¡ME FALTA MI BRAZO DERECHO! ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE PUEDA? Ya bastante me cuesta con los dos…

A Quinn no se le escapa que es la segunda vez en el día que la latina no niega los comentarios sobre su sexualidad. Quizás acepte su propuesta después de todo.

-De acuerdo, voltéate. Tengo intenciones de cenar antes de medianoche.

Un solo movimiento de dedos y listo. Santana permanece de espaldas, esperando a que la rubia deje el baño para poder librarse de los breteles. El resto de su ropa no es tan complicada. Se sobresalta al oír la voz de Quinn:

-Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar…


	5. Ride Wit Me

Es demasiada información para alguien que está tomando analgésicos.

Para empezar, está casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Quinn no se ha molestado en dejar que se duche para comentarle su propuesta. Le dijo todo, sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Con una frialdad que tomó a la morocha completamente por sorpresa. La conoce desde hace años, pero evidentemente no la _conoce_. Nadie lo hace.

La rubia ha abandonado el baño y probablemente esté pidiendo un delivery de comida china, o algo así. Está lo suficientemente abstraída por los analgésicos y el vapor como para pensar que esto en realidad no está pasando, que tiene trece años y es una de esas noches en las que los padres de Quinn salen de la ciudad y la dejan en casa de los López como si fuera una mascota que cuidar.

Reacciona. Se desviste y deja que el agua caliente haga su trabajo. El yeso es bastante más incomodo de lo que se preveía. Tarda casi el doble en ponerse shampoo y acondicionador. Le cuesta horrores enjabonarse. No puede coordinar bien, aunque no es responsabilidad exclusiva de su lesión. Trata de procesar todo lo que la rubia le ha dicho.

Está embarazada. Eso responde su pregunta sobre si realmente era virgen. En este punto, duda que alguien del club del celibato lo sea. Se pregunta por qué la gente pone tanto empeño en ser algo que no es. Piensa en ella misma. Prefiere dejar de pensar.

No es de Finntonto. Y si, con esa cara difícilmente le haya puesto una mano encima. No es lo que se dice un muchacho despierto. Ahora, ¿Para qué demonios se habían unido al Glee Club? ¿No era para alejar a Finn de la chica con manos de hombre? ¿Ahora resulta que queremos solucionar nuestros problemas cantando al respecto como si estuviéramos en _Grease_? Sospecha que la rubia tiene intenciones de que el quarterback se haga cargo de algo que no le corresponde.

Quiere abortarlo. En este punto, Santana siempre ha pensado que cada mujer es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Aunque le resulta tremendamente hipócrita por parte de Quinn, que además de presidir el club del celibato es algo así como la estrella de la juventud del partido republicano y va a misa todos los domingos.

Como si esto no fuera ya suficiente información, le propone el siguiente trato: ella se hará pasar por su novia – o al menos a los ojos de Brittany – en el marco de un plan para "recuperarla". Por su parte, la latina debe comprometerse a alojarla en su casa momentáneamente (no soporta la idea de ver a sus padres) y a acompañarla a la clínica para realizar la intervención quirúrgica. Necesita sí o sí alguien que la lleve y la vaya a buscar o el procedimiento no será aprobado.

Es enorme. Piensa que, algunos meses atrás, habría matado por esta información. Solo hacer correr el rumor de que Quinn estaba embarazada y no piensa en hacerse cargo sería motivo suficiente para deslegitimarla y que la entrenadora Sylvester la hiciera a un lado. ¡No entiende cómo no se le ocurrió antes! Su Snixx se habría hecho un festín. Sin embargo, ahora no quiere utilizarlo. Quizás sea porque el trato que le propone la rubia suena razonable. Y por Dios, extraña a Brittany. Le alivia la idea de tener a alguien con quien realmente poder hablar de ello. Pero una parte de ella sabe que la imagen de Fabray llorando como una niña pequeña tiene algo que ver. Y seamos realistas, si tiene que pedirle esto a ella, con quien ha mantenido una bonita amista hasta la pubertad y después una relación de ¼ amor, ¾ odio (siendo muy generosos con las proporciones) es porque realmente la necesita.

-¿San? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se sobresalta al escuchar su apodo en labios de su otra rubia – Llegó la comida…

-Sí... todo en orden. Salgo en un minuto, _cariño_.

Que empiece el juego.

* * *

La cita en la clínica no es hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero el plan se pone en marcha de inmediato. Santana no está del todo convencida de que esto sea una buena idea… es más, tiene la sensación de que será como intentar apagar el fuego echándole combustible. Es cierto, la mente de Brittany es fácilmente manipulable. No requerirá demasiado esfuerzo. Y si, el hecho de que se arrastrara por los pasillos las últimas semanas, llegando al extremo de sabotear la silla de ruedas del cuatrojos probablemente haya jugado en su contra. Pero esto de aparecerse con una novia nueva de la noche a la mañana… le suena a traición. Es ridículo. Es ella la que se fue con alguien más. "Pero es un chico" ¿Y eso lo hace más o menos grave? "Lo hace normal".

-¡San!- odia que la siga llamando así. El resto del mundo le dice "Santana" o "Satán" a sus espaldas. "San" le dicen sus familiares más cercanos desde que es pequeña. A Brittany se le pegó después de días y días de quedarse a dormir en su casa y despertarse con la voz de su madre a la hora del desayuno - ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

Suena genuinamente preocupada. Pareciera que va a acercarse, pero duda y se queda en algún lugar a mitad de camino. No puede sostenerle la mirada.

-Yo… bueno, tuve un accidente el otro día que salí a correr

-¡Santana López!- Quinn aparece en escena. Parece enfadada. La morocha no entiende por qué. Tampoco entiende cómo va a funcionar todo esto. ¿Van a besarse en público? ¿O encontrarán la forma de hacerlo enfrente de Brittany? ¿Van a hacer correr el rumor? ¿Se supone que ella y Finn ya no están juntos? La capitana no le da demasiadas precisiones - ¿Qué haces cargando peso? ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo el médico?

Y, para asombro de Britt, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó. ¿Quinn Fabray, llevando las cosas de alguien? Y peor aún… ¿Las de Santana? ¿La acompañó al médico? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

-¡Bueno, tampoco es que soy paralítica! – protesta la morena. Justo cuando Artie se asoma a pocos metros del casillero de su novia. Inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo mal que sonó eso. No sabe si le duele más el brazo, o el gesto de reprobación en la cara de la rubia – Britt, discúlpame, yo no quise…

-Por supuesto que no. No serias capaz – le respondió, secamente. Santana ni siquiera pudo sostenerle la mirada. Notó como la rubia cambiaba completamente el tono para dirigirse a Artie "¿Me llevas a dar un paseo, bombón?".

-Creo que eres la persona con menos suerte que conozco – comentó Quinn, una vez que los tortolitos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

Santana revoleó los ojos.

-¡No soy yo, es tu estúpido plan! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo qué se supone que estamos haciendo!

-Créeme, mi plan no es estúpido. Para dentro de dos semanas yo habré superado este incordio y estaré un pasito más cerca de Yale… y tú, bueno, podrás volver a tener sexo en las duchas después de las prácticas. – Soltó una risita al ver el gesto de sorpresa de la latina – Sí, todos nos dimos cuenta. Sólo evita la tercera a la izquierda, es mi favorita.

-Ya… dame mi bolso, llegaremos tarde a francés.

-Decía en serio lo del médico, _mon amour_. – acomoda el bolso sobre su hombro derecho y se le adelanta unos pasos. Hace un esfuerzo por no admirar su cola manzanita. Fracasa rotundamente.

Vuelve a revolear los ojos. Pero por primera vez en semanas, no puede evitar sonreír.

* * *

Es el único día de la semana en el que no tienen práctica con las Cheerios ni con el Glee Club, así que ya están en la cocina de los López preparando la cena. Quinn ha tenido la maravillosa idea de agasajar a los padres de Santana por tener la amabilidad de permitirle quedarse con ellos mientras sus padres están de viaje. "¡Pero tus padres no están de viaje!" apuntó la morena, exasperada por los modales de su invitada. "Mis padres siempre están de viaje" le contestó la rubia, poniendo fin a la discusión.

-¿Ya me vas a decir quién es el padre?- preguntó, después de un rato de trivialidades. Intenta hacer alusión al tema lo menos posible, para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.

-Quizás cuando termines de pelar esas papas…

-¡No es justo! ¡Me falta un brazo! ¿Por qué me toca lo más tedioso?

-Porque es básicamente lo único que sabes hacer. Yo me encargaré de amasar los ñoquis, de moldearlos, de cocinarlos y de preparar la salsa…

-¡Porque yo ni siquiera sé lo que es un ñoqui! ¡Y estoy herida de muerte, por tu culpa!

-Va, dame el pelapapas. – La morena le cede su lugar, y levanta el puño sano en señal de festejo – Pero no te voy a contar nada…

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Y ahora muévete que necesito lugar para probar que las lecciones de cocina que pagó mi madre no fueron en vano.

No se mueve ni un milímetro. Se apoya sobre la mesada y le sonríe.

-¿Segura que no me vas a contar?

-Segurísima. ¡Vamos, ya falta poco para que lleguen tus padres y quiero sorprenderlos con la comida en la mesa!

La sorprende con cosquillas. La rubia se retuerce de la risa, casi llegando al punto del llanto, pero no confiesa. Y contraataca. Pero no puede tomar el control, pese a que Santana tiene obvias dificultades. Sabe que las cosquillas son su debilidad. Cuando eran niñas, era lo único que conseguía sacar de lugar a la estructurada Quinn. Eso no ha cambiado. Lo que sí ha cambiado es que ya no son niñas. Se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que la tuvo tan cerca. Siente el olor de su piel, y su suavidad característica. En algún momento sus manos rozan su cintura. Hace un esfuerzo por no pensar en ello. Ni siquiera recuerda qué es lo que está intentando sonsacarle. No empezó esto con _esa_ intención.

-¿Niñas? ¿Están en casa? – la voz del padre de Santana hace que el juego se termine. Para cuando sus padres entran en la cocina la escena ya es totalmente normal. De la guerra de hace unos minutos solamente permanecen algunas sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

-Maribel, haz el favor de sostenerme la cabeza cuando me desmaye. ¿Nuestra hija está cocinándonos?

-Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso – le responde Santana mientras abraza a su madre – en realidad Q quería prepararles una cena en agradecimiento por recibirla. Yo solamente brindo apoyo moral.

-¡Ay, Quinn, no te preocupes, no hace falta! ¡Siéntete como en tu casa! – Dice Maribel, mientras abrazada a su hija – Es más, mañana mismo voy a hacerte un juego de llaves para que no tengas que depender de los horarios de m'ija.

-Muchas gracias, señora López. Siempre han sido muy amables. Es un placer cocinar para ustedes. Si quieren pueden ir al living y les avisaré cuando esté listo.

-Te recomendaría que la llames Maribel, a menos que quieras desatar su ira – le dice el señor López, y bajando un poco la voz, agrega: - el "señora" la hace sentir muy vieja.

-¡Viejos son los trapos! Y en cuanto a lo de ir al living… de ninguna manera. Te ayudamos. Así funcionan las cosas en esta casa.

Santana está sentada en la mesa de la cocina, observando cómo sus padres y Quinn preparan una cena deliciosa. Ya es torpe con dos manos, y nadie ha querido que su yeso acabe sumergido en la salsa. Se sorprende como a lo largo de un día puede sentirse tan triste y tan feliz a la vez. Se pregunta por qué nunca pudo compartir un momento así con Brittany. Siente un pinchazo cuando se la imagina en la casa de la familia Abrams.

-¡Por Quinn!- brinda Maribel una vez que todos están sentados a la mesa.

-Por Quinn – festeja, junto con su padre, aunque no levanta la mirada en casi toda la cena.

Tiene que recuperarla de alguna manera.


	6. Rather Be

**Hola! Estoy teniendo problemas para responder los Reviews individualmente, así que algunas cositas antes de que arranque el capítulo para despejar dudas.**

 **Muchos me preguntan si este fic es un Quinntana o un Brittana. La respuesta es que es un poco de los dos. Si me preguntan qué pareja me gusta más a mí, la respuesta es Quinntana de acá a la China. Leí muchos fics donde, en un intento desesperado porque Santana y Quinn terminen juntas, se decide ignorar por completo la relación que tiene con Brittany, o inclusive colocar a la holandesa como un personaje malvado o algo así. Por supuesto, cada autor está en su derecho de hacer con su fic lo que le parezca. A mí me parece que si la vida es complicada -no existen blancos y negros, sino grises - no viene mal que los fics sean un poquito complicados también.**

 **En relación al largo de los capítulos, hay momentos en los que los corto por algo. Me gusta el salto temporal que le puede dar finalizar un capítulo y que arranque otro en el cual cambió la situación completamente, o pasó un tiempo. De cualquier manera, trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible para no dejarlos con la intriga.**

 **Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten!**

Si las cosas seguían así, tenía las mismas posibilidades de recuperar a Brittany que de obtener una beca por sus conocimientos en Física Aplicada. No es que los planes de Quinn fueran malos. A decir verdad, la rubia se había esforzado muchísimo en crear un universo paralelo en donde ellas dos eran una pareja a los ojos de su ex, pese a que Santana había insistido una y otra vez en que no era necesario. De cualquier manera la llevaría a la Clínica. Hace días que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Quinn había sido su amiga desde que eran niñas. Y sí, había querido sabotearla, quedarse con la capitanía y había dormido con su novio sólo para lastimarla, pero eso había quedado atrás. Costaba admitirlo, pero ella no era _tan_ mala como todo el mundo pensaba. Britt se lo decía todo el tiempo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Es un plan maravilloso!

La práctica ha terminado hace rato. Santana todavía no puede realizar tres cuartas partes de la rutina, pero aún así ha asistido. Un poco para mostrar espíritu de equipo, otro poco porque hoy comenzarían a ensayar una de las nuevas coreografías y, en el marco de otra de las fantásticas intervenciones de Quinn, para que pareciera que la está acompañando. Ha tenido el cuidado de ubicarse lo suficientemente alto en las gradas como para que no se note que es otra la rubia que está mirando.

-¿Recuérdame por qué seguimos haciendo esto? – le preguntó, mientras la escoltaba hacia el vestuario.

Quinn notó en su voz un dejo de malhumor, y enseguida lo asoció a que en algunos minutos tenían ensayo con el Glee Club. Estos días de convivencia le habían permitido conocerla más a fondo. La latina era muchísimo más sensible de lo que uno se podría imaginar. Semana tras semana, Santana se había obligado a asistir y a torturarse con la imagen de Brittany y Artie. Había escuchado millones de indirectas en forma de canción, y presenciado besos y caricias furtivas. Todo en nombre de ver a la holandesa bailar. Quinn no podía evitar preguntarse si algún día alguien la amaría de la forma en la que Santana amaba a Brittany.

-¡Porque va a funcionar! Si Brittany sospechase siquiera por un segundo que estás con alguien más… volvería corriendo. El problema es que te ve toda deprimida, arrastrándote por los pasillos… ¿Hace cuánto que no te arreglas el pelo?

-Es increíble que la gente piense que tienes más corazón que yo, Cruela. Y si tengo el cabello desarreglado es porque alguien me rompió la maldita muñeca y me cuesta horrores peinármelo como antes. Y vivo con una desalmada que se levanta dos horas antes que yo para correr, hacer trabajo de caridad, engrosar su curricula para Yale y rezar por los niños pobres de África y no tiene quince minutos para ayudar a una pobre discapacitada a peinarse.

-Ya… quizás este estilo Yoko Ono funcione con alguna lesbiana de verdad y podamos convencer a Brittany de que la superaste.

-¡Estoy tan cerca de superarla como tú de tener un orgasmo! – en otro momento, las acusaciones cruzadas de "lesbiana" y "frígida" hubieran provocado un enfrentamiento similar a la tercera guerra mundial.

-Te recuerdo que mantenerme satisfecha es parte de tu responsabilidad…

-¡Genial! ¡Sólo yo consigo peleas de pareja sin estar en una relación!

Ya están en el vestuario. En una escena que se repitió algunas veces la última semana, Quinn deja su bolso en uno de los bancos, toma una toalla y su neceser y se introduce en una de las duchas. A Santana siempre le llamó la atención el hecho de que no se desvista frente a nadie. Está segura de que tiene el cuerpo que se requiere para ser modelo de Victoria's Secret. Vivir con ella le ha dado ciertos "privilegios", como ver su ropa interior en el lavabo o verla usando sus pijamas sin sujetador abajo.

-¿Puedes colocar esto en mi bolso, _cariño_? – le dice, mientras le pasa su uniforme de porrista y sus bragas. Santana hace un esfuerzo por no mirar de qué color son.

Continúan bromeando por unos instantes. La morena prefiere mil veces los chistes y las situaciones hilarantes que se desprenden de esta farsa, de ellas dos viviendo juntas, de Quinn embarazada (aunque de eso por supuesto no hablan en la escuela) que los planes conspirativos para recuperar a alguien que evidentemente no quiere volver a su lado.

En eso están cuando Brittany entra en el vestuario. Santana hace un esfuerzo para que no se le salga la mandíbula de lugar. No puede evitar pensar en las cosas que hacía en ese vestuario con ella, hace no mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, la holandesa no tiene ninguna excusa para faltar a entrenar, pero sí se ha estado salteando las duchas. Siempre aparece en los ensayos con el pelo mojado y en compañía de Artie. Prefiere no sacar conclusiones.

-Hola, San – le dice, pero sin mirarla. Otra vez su apodo en sus labios. Si Brittany no fuera la persona más bienintencionada que conoce, creería que lo hace apropósito, para lastimarla. – No pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí.

No sabe cómo responder, así que no le dice nada. El agua sigue cayendo en la ducha de Quinn, aunque no tiene forma de saber si ella es consciente de la situación. La rubia se queda por un instante esperando una respuesta, un saludo, un gruñido, algo. No obtiene nada. Santana está paralizada, no puede emitir ningún sonido. Sin embargo, no se le escapa que la rubia toma sus recaudos a la hora de desvestirse. Si no fuera ella la que está enfrente suyo, estaría correteando semidesnuda. Se lo agradece. No es que le desagrade la idea, es que simplemente no podrá soportarlo.

Está con la cabeza gacha, y la vista fija en uno de los azulejos del suelo. No cree haberse sentido más derrotada en toda su vida. Sus semanas de depresión luego de la ruptura con Peyton suenan como vacaciones en el Caribe. Es patética y lo sabe. Por un segundo, piensa que quizás tendría que resignarse. Buscar un muchacho, hacer cosas de novios y coger a reglamento, como con Jason. Quizás sea menos doloroso que ser abandonada por alguien que realmente ame.

Siente como una mano la sujeta y la hace perder el equilibrio. En milésimas de segundo ha traspasado la cortina de baño de la ducha de Quinn. No entiende absolutamente nada.

-Primera regla: tienes terminantemente prohibido mirarme. Segunda regla: adiós zapatos, medias, jean y cualquier cosa que revele que en realidad no estás desnuda. Tercera regla: sólo sígueme la corriente y no lo arruines. Ah, y cuidado con el yeso.

-¿Quinn, qué demoni…?

-Shh. Te ayudo con el jean.

No puede evitar tragar saliva cuando Quinn se le acerca, completamente desnuda y con el cuerpo recubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua, desabotona y baja el cierre de su pantalón. Hace un esfuerzo inhumano por mirarla a los ojos. Está mareada. Por un momento piensa que en realidad se golpeó la cabeza y no la muñeca ese día y que todo esto debe ser producto de un tumor cerebral.

-¿Tengo que explicártelo todo? Es nuestra oportunidad. Brittany es la única persona que está aquí. Un par de gemidos, salimos las dos con el cabello mojado y con caras de estar satisfechas sexualmente y listo.

-Tú nunca podrías tener cara de satisfecha sexualmente…

-¡Y tu nunca podrías tener sexo conmigo, pero ese no es el punto!

-Lamento decirte que esto no suena como si la estuviéramos pasando bien… Quizás deberías esforzarte un poco más si quieres mantener el fuego en la pareja…

Como respuesta, Quinn la atrae hacia sí. Santana está totalmente desconcertada. ¿Va a besarla? ¿Efectivamente van a tener sexo en un baño para hacerle creer a su ex novia que está bien acompañada? La respuesta a estos interrogantes es un chorro de agua caliente en su cara y en buena parte de su cabello. Quinn se encarga de que efectivamente parezca que se ha duchado con ella. De cualquier otra persona lo tomaría como una incitación, pero Quinn es Quinn. Comienza a gemir de una forma que haría perder el juicio a cualquiera. De vez en cuando articula alguna frase y desliza su nombre. Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad. Uno o dos minutos después, Santana puede percibir cómo la puerta del vestuario se cierra. Britanny no pudo haber terminado tan rápido. Evidentemente se ha ido antes de tiempo. Finalmente, el plan funcionó.

-No puedo creer que tengas semejante habilidad para fingir un orgasmo – intenta bromear, aunque la expectativa por la reacción de la holandesa la tiene a más no poder. Ya están en los lockers, terminando de cambiarse para ir a Glee.

-Es uno de los beneficios de ser de Partido Republicano – respondió la rubia, aunque no puede precisar si está hablando en serio o trata de seguirle la broma. – No te preocupes, San. No hay forma de que no se haya dado cuenta. Volverá.

-Eso espero… Aunque de cualquier forma, fue un honor ser tu primera experiencia lésbica.

-Mmm, tampoco estuviste muy participativa. Si me preguntan, voy a decir que eres mucho más que tu reputación.

La morena se muerde el labio inferior y arquea las cejas, en un gesto que en palabras podría traducirse como un "pff, si supieras". Por primera vez en lo que va de la jornada, Santana sonríe genuinamente. No sabe cuánto tiene que ver el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar.

-Ya, deja de babearte. Tienes cara de estar sufriendo un ACV… - la rubia terminó de peinarse el cabello y encaró en relación a la puerta. – Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a Glee…

Tarda un rato en alcanzarla. Piensa en lo mucho que va a extrañarla cuando resuelva su pequeño inconveniente y vuelva a casa de sus padres.


	7. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

A lo largo de las semanas, se habían encargado de nunca jamás llegar temprano a Glee. La excusa, por supuesto, era la práctica con las Cheerios. Lo cierto es que al principio esperaban que la mayor cantidad de gente se fuera de la escuela para no tener que dar explicaciones, luego simplemente no querían interactuar con la parva de subnormales con los que compartían la clase, y al final simplemente se hizo costumbre. Normalmente, dejaban pasar cinco o diez minutos. Para cuando llegaban, Mr. Schue ya estaba poniéndolos al día con la "tarea de la semana" y Berry ya se había apuntado para hacer tres solos.

Nunca habían visto al salón así. Mr. Shue intentaba, en vano, tomar las riendas de la clase. No había caso. Era invisible. Se enfrentaba a un numeroso grupo de adolescentes que no paraba de discutir, lanzando todo tipo de especulaciones.

-¿Acaso pretendes que creamos que Quinn y Santana están juntas? – esta vez es Mercedes la que interviene entre el griterío – Hay más posibilidades de que yo me convierta al Islam…

-Te digo que Satán y Quinn estaban haciendo cochinadas en las duchas – pudo distinguir la aguda voz de Kurt entre el montón - ¡Y que Brittany lo vio! ¡Y Artie le preguntó por qué eso la afectaba y por eso no están aquí!

Era muy difícil extraer fragmentos completos de las múltiples conversaciones que se desarrollaban. De un lado, Tina y Mike discutían bastante _anatómicamente_ la cuestión. Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt continuaban formulando diferentes hipótesis. Finn tenía cara de pocos amigos. Puck decía barbaridades que sencillamente no pueden ser reproducidas.

¿Alguna vez sintieron que todas las personas de un lugar se callan en el microsegundo en el que notan tu presencia? Era impensado hace algunos minutos, pero en el salón podía oírse el caer de un alfiler.

-¡Chicas! – es Mr. Shue quien toma las riendas de la situación. Hay tanta tensión que puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Santana está aturdida, tratando de procesar todo lo que está pasando. Esto es lo más parecido a una de esas pesadillas en las que una está desnuda frente a toda su clase que le ha tocado vivir. Es _su_ pesadilla. La gente hablando de lo que ella hace de su vida privada. De cómo no es normal. - ¿Por qué no pasan? Estábamos por comenzar… el tema de la clase es rock de los '50

Puede sentir cómo la mano de Quinn se posa en su espalda. Es una combinación perfecta entre una caricia y una palmada de aliento. No quiere voltearse y ver cómo lo está tomando. Se suponía que sería su novia a los ojos de Brittany, no de todo el Glee Club y posteriormente de todo el colegio. Sabe que tiene que avanzar, tomar una partitura y dejar que la música haga el resto. Pero simplemente no puede hacerlo.

-¿Dddonde está? – tartamudea. Ni siquiera atina a poner su voz amenazante. Casi que puede ver la lástima en los ojos de sus compañeros.

Nadie le responde.

Termina golpeando la puerta con su yeso. No le importaría romperse lo que le queda de muñeca.

-No lo sabemos, Santana. – Rachel trata de acercarse, aunque es tan buena idea como acariciar a una pantera hambrienta – Se fue hace algunos minutos. Estaba realmente alterada…

La latina le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y salió por la puerta hecha un torbellino.

Por supuesto, Artie le llevaba bastante ventaja. No sólo porque había pasado semanas revolcándose con su chica (aunque no estaba segura de que el término "revolcar" fuera políticamente correcto, pero al diablo) sino porque seguramente estaba con ella en ese momento. "A menos que hayan roto", pensó. Eso, o toda esta historia habían reforzado su relación. La sola idea le dolía más que su lesión, pero no importaba. Había esperanza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No se molestó en llamarla. Sabía que Brittany no le contestaría el teléfono. No lo había hecho en todo este tiempo, menos lo haría ahora. Si había terminado con Artie, o si simplemente quería estar sola, sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla. Apretó el paso y salió de los terrenos del instituto. Todavía le faltaban algunas cuadras, pero su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

La reconoció en los columpios. "Reconoció" es bastante acertado, teniendo en cuenta que no podía verla realmente desde esa distancia. Pero sólo Brittany enreda de esa forma las cadenas para luego girar y desenredarse en lugar de impulsarse hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Es que le tiene vértigo a las alturas, y sólo se hamaca cuando sabe que alguien está atrás para sostenerla.

Comprueba que no hay Arties en la costa. No está segura de cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento. Termina dejándose caer en la hamaca contigua. Brittany apenas levanta la cabeza para verla, e inmediatamente la aparta. Suelta algo que suena como un "ah, eres tú" aunque podría haber dicho otra cosa. Se nota que ha estado llorando, probablemente desde que salió del vestuario.

Ninguna de las dos dice nada. Santana no puede sentirse peor.

-Hola… - termina soltando para huirle al silencio. Ha tenido dos relaciones más o menos estables, otra únicamente basada en sexo y plagada de mentiras, sabe hablar dos idiomas y aún así se sorprende de lo mala que es para comunicarse con otros seres humanos.

Brittany no le responde. Está a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-Yo… lo siento.

No sabe exactamente por qué le está pidiendo perdón. Es ella la que ha sido abandonada. Hasta el día de hoy, la rubia no había mostrado ni pisca de tristeza al respecto. Por un momento busca desdecirse – lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de orgullosa – pero luego la observa, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos completamente enrojecidos y esa expresión de derrota en el rostro y no puede decir nada más.

-No estoy enfadada. Sólo estoy dolida…

Santana quiere hablar, pero no sabe qué decir. Por las mejillas de la holandesa resbalan dos gruesas lágrimas. Y es hermosa, como las princesas de los cuentos.

-Lo que pasó en el vestuario…

No la deja terminar.

-Está bien, San. No estamos juntas. Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras. Es lo que yo estuve haciendo.

No nombró directamente a Artie, pero la latina podía sentir su Snixx a punto de salir. La situación era ridícula. Había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo, buscando la forma de recuperarla y en ese lapso ella la había cortado en seco por un tipo que tenía de gracia lo que ella tenía de fea.

-Tienes razón. Si estás triste es problema tuyo y de tu novio…

Se levantó, con intenciones de alejarse. Le dolió decir "novio". Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de esto. Era su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas y la estaba desaprovechando.

-Cuando terminamos la pasé muy mal – Santana la corrigió con un "cuando me dejaste" que murmuró entre dientes y mirando hacia otro lado. La rubia prefirió ignorar el último comentario – pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Te amaba, pero no podía estar con alguien que sentía vergüenza de mí.

-¿De dónde sacaste que me avergonzabas? – En el transcurso de la conversación la morena se había ido acercando. Ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a la hamaca de la rubia. Dudó, pero terminó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Levantó la cabeza y la obligó a mirarla.

-¿No es lo que piensa todo el mundo? Ya sé que no soy brillante, Santana. Que vivo las cosas de manera… diferente. Pero soy feliz así. Y pensé que de todas las personas del mundo, tú me defenderías. Lord _Tubbington me decía que no te avergonzabas de mí, sino de ti. Que no estabas lista. Y hoy… ver cómo sí dejas que la gente te vea con Quinn, sólo porque va a entrar a Yale y es buena para todo lo que hace… me confirma que hice bien en terminar las cosas. Y eso me duele mucho._

Santana estaba atónita. Sí, sabía que la gente decía todas esas cosas de Brittany. No, jamás se había molestado en responderles y en varias oportunidades hasta habían salido de su boca. Pero jamás de los jamases pensó que la rubia hubiera terminado su relación porque sentía que la avergonzaba. ¿Cómo iba a estar avergonzada de ella, si era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida?

Ni en un millón de años podría haber encontrado las palabras.

Acortó la distancia entre las dos y la besó, primero suave, como pidiendo permiso, y luego con desesperación, como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto. La rubia no le correspondió del todo, pero tampoco se alejó. Ojalá hubiera sabido esto desde el principio. Finalmente se separó de sus labios – tampoco quería abusar– aunque continuó sujetándola por la cintura.

-Yo no sentía vergüenza de ti, Britt. Es solo que no estaba… probablemente no estoy… preparada para salir del closet.

-Y sin embargo no te molesta que te vean en las duchas con Quinn…

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada! – Brittany levantó una ceja. No era tan idiota - ¡De verdad! Quinn me estaba haciendo un favor…

Cada cosa que decía sonaba peor.

-Bueno, en realidad, más que un favor era un trato. Digamos que Quinn me ayudaba a que pareciera que salía con ella y que te había superado y yo la ayudaba con otra cosa…

-Ya, no sé qué es peor, que creas que soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que lo de hoy en las duchas no era sexo o que puedo tragarme que tu y Quinn ahora van por ahí haciéndose favores…

La rubia se levantó de la hamaca. No quedaban ni rastros del beso.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Y no son favores, era un trato…

-¿Y en qué consistía tu parte del trato?- preguntó, aunque ya en clara actitud de retirada. Santana dudó algunos instantes. Sin el pequeño detalle de Quinn embarazada su historia perdía credibilidad, pero no podía ventilar así su secreto. No después de cómo se había portado con ella.

-No… No puedo decírtelo.

No pudo ni mirarla a los ojos.

-Ojalá sean muy felices- y se alejó, deshaciendo el camino que la morocha había hecho unos minutos antes.


	8. Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

-¡Hummel! ¡No te vas de aquí hasta que no te vea tomar cerveza del embudo! –la orden pertenece a Puckerman. Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y en menos de tres horas ha montado lo que promete ser una de las fiestas más memorables de McKinley. A las Cheerios y a los Titans se les han sumado los miembros del Glee Club… de cualquier forma, la mayoría del coro era porrista, jugador del equipo de fútbol o ligaba con algun de los anteriores. Era una situación bastante extraña. Santana podía notar como Berry y compañía se tensaban cada vez que uno de los chicos "populares" aparecía. Todavía estaban a la defensiva. No era para menos… se preguntó cuántas veces en el último año Kurt había terminado (¡literalmente!) en el tacho de la basura. - ¡Y tú no te rías, Cohen-Chang! ¡O te voy a sacar el tartamudeo!

Santana apuró lo que le quedaba de "Destornillador", mientras pensaba que su vida era una reverenda mierda. Últimamente el alcohol no la ponía muy entusiasta, sino más bien lo suficientemente lúgubre como para ser la esposa de Edgar Allan Poe. "El problema no es la falta de alcohol… es la falta de sexo" solía decirle Puck, buscando ¿animarla? De más está decir que no lo conseguía. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se dio el gusto de un revolcón, pero la sola idea la deprimía. Se sentía como si la menopausia hubiera llegado treinta años antes de tiempo.

-¡Es hora del tequila! – si hay pobreza, que no se note. Decidió que lo mejor sería adoptar una actitud a lo Puckerman, obligar a todo el mundo a beber y quizás divertirse con la imagen de Berry con una terrible curda – Veamos… Elfo, Purpurina, Intento de Oprah y… diablos, no tengo una forma políticamente correcta de referirme a Tina… ¿Porky Pig, por el cerdito tartamudo de los Looney Tunes?

-Awr, nos ha puesto apodos de acuerdo a características físicas y psicológicas y no son todo lo agresivos que podrían ser – apunta Mercedes, mientras acepta el shot que le ofrece la latina – Nos debe estar tomando cariño…

-¡Y ahora está aquí, invitándonos a compartir un trago con ella! – Rachel también se suma al desafío y le dirige una mirada a Kurt y a Tina, que todavía dudan - ¡Es muy tierno de tu parte!

-¡Bueno, bueno, consigan una habitación! – Kurt se decide y toma su chupito y el de Tina, dejándola sin alternativa. Santana le dedica una mirada fulminante – Oook, quizás no había tanta confianza como para que hagamos chistes sobre nuestra sexualidad todavía. My bad…

-¿Y cccómo funciona esto? – pregunta Tina, mirando con desconfianza la botella, su vaso y a Santana.

Antes de que Santana pudiera explicarle, Puck entra nuevamente en escena. Toma la mano de la latina, succiona suavemente el espacio que está entre el dorso de su pulgar y su muñeca y coloca un poco de sal. Vuelve a succionar, se toma el chupito de la latina de una sola vez y muerde la lima con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez que terminó de succionar el jugo, le sonríe a todos los presentes y lo escupe en la basura.

-¡Así lo hacen los profesionales! ¡Y ahora me voy antes de que Satán me golpee!

Si bien es un comportamiento típico de Puck, la morocha no puede evitar preguntarse si se habrá guardado algunas de las "vitaminas D" que Terri les suministró mientras trabaja en la enfermería. Está demasiado eufórico.

-¡Ya lo vieron!- apunta, mientras rellena su chupito – aunque al que se le ocurra hacerlo con mi mano, lo mato.

A ninguno de los cuatro se le hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Por el Glee Club! – brinda Rachel, y bebe hasta el fondo. Es imitada con menos entusiasmo por sus compañeros. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchan las primeras quejas, sobretodo de Kurt. ("Quema y sabe a alcohol etílico"). El resto lo piensa, pero no lo dice.

-El segundo sabe mejor… lo prometo – Santana se ríe mientras sirve otra ronda. El resto la mira con cierta desconfianza. - ¿Qué? No se puede hacer un único tequilazo… es como comer una sola papa frita… no tiene gracia.

-Yo me apunto – Santana se queda petrificada cuando Brittany aparece en escena. Puede escuchar las exclamaciones de sus compañeros que siguen desde el primer día el culebrón entre ellas, Artie y Quinn. De hecho, por ellos se enteró que ella y Abrams no están más juntos, aunque tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para averiguarlo.

Sirve de nuevo en los cinco vasos, y agrega un sexto. Pone en la mesa nuevas limas, y más sal. El procedimiento se repite lo suficientemente como para que Kurt deje de hablar de ropa, Rachel desarrolle una voz ronca y bastante poco femenina y Tina un incipiente costado lésbico bastante curioso con el que Santana no está dispuesta a lidiar (por ahora). Mercedes ha desistido y fue a sentarse junto a Mike en un sillón próximo.

-Tienen que saber que nadie nunca me ha vencido en los tequilazos. Es como un súper poder mexicano que me dieron mis ancestros… - mira a Rachel y a Kurt, ofreciéndoles más, pero niegan rápidamente con la cabeza – Purpurina, yo que tú me abstengo de vomitar en la casa de Puck, a menos que quieras volver al container…

-Yo paso – dice Rachel, que es secundada por Kurt con un movimiento de cabeza

Tina está a punto de ofrecerse, pero Brittany le gana de mano.

-Nosotros nos íbamos a bailar- dice Kurt, intentando ser disimulado y fracasando estrepitosamente - ¿Verdad, Tina?

Termina accediendo de mala gana. A Santana no se le escapa que los tres se quedan lo suficientemente cerca para observar la situación y que ninguno parece estar muy interesado en bailar.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes la sal y la lima…

-No creo que la lima haga falta – le responde la rubia, mientras coloca la sal en su mano - ¿A la cuenta de 3?

1…

2…

3…

Primero la sal, luego el chupito. Santana se lleva la lima a la boca y succiona. No sabe cuánto tomó, pero de seguro que no se está volviendo más joven. El limón alivia la graduación alcohólica, pero hace que se sus ojos se cierren y su cara adquiera un aspecto seguramente muy gracioso por la acidez. No entiende cómo Brittany puede hacer un tequilazo sin el limón. Cuando por fin abre los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de la holandesa en la suya. Inmediatamente la besa, abriendo su boca de par en par y jugueteando con su lengua.

-Te dije que no necesitaba la lima- le guiña un ojo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Santana está segura que debe tener cara de estar sufriendo una conmoción cerebral. Ha sido una buena jugada- ¿Vamos a bailar?

Asiente y la acompaña hasta el centro de la improvisada pista que Puck ha montado entre los sillones de su living. Voltea a tiempo para ver como Rachel y Kurt celebran y le hacen gestos como si hubieran ganado la final de un campeonato mundial. No puede evitar sonreír.

-Estas en periodo de prueba – suelta la rubia, una vez terminada la segunda canción. Están realmente cerca – Por favor, no lo arruines…

-Ni en un millón de años.

Santana no sabe si efectivamente está viviendo la mejor noche de su vida, o si sus expectativas eran tan bajas que ahora así lo parece. Es algo que le ha ocurrido antes: es viernes, está tirada en su cama, no quiere salir y se obliga a hacerlo. Algo pasa que cambia el curso de su vida… como ahora, que baila así con Brittany enfrente de todo el mundo y nadie parece tener un problema con ello. Pierde la noción del tiempo. Le parece que la suma de todos los instantes es igual a infinito y que infinito puede ser un segundo, ese beso o toda su vida. No puede parar de sonreír.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! – la voz de Puck le llega a lo lejos. Es un caso perdido. Aunque no le molesta en una noche como hoy. Tiene que agradecerle por esa primera noche con Brittany, y tiene que agradecerle por esta fiesta y por el tequila.

-Vaya, no conocía esa faceta de Quinn…

Las palabras de la rubia la sacan de su ensimismamiento. Voltea para encontrarse a Quinn tomando vodka puro del embudo de cerveza. Puck es quien sostiene el dispositivo, pero aprovecha también para agarrarla de la cintura. Se ha formado un círculo en torno a la capitana, que no acostumbra a dar este tipo de actuaciones. Sí es cierto que sale (no podría ser la capitana si no lo hiciera) pero por lo general pide coctails sin alcohol o alguna gaseosa dietética. No es porque sea una mojigata. Es porque no necesita tomar para evadirse. Santana siempre ha admirado eso de ella.

-¡Go Titans!- exclama cuando termina. Puck se lo celebra como perro con dos colas y hace el embudo a un lado. Apoya el brazo izquierdo contra la pared en un claro gesto estudiado para hacer gala de sus pectorales. - ¡Otra ronda!

-Parece que te lo has terminado todo… aunque creo que tengo una botella más en mi habitación…

No puede evitarlo más, e interviene. Está furiosa. Prácticamente salta sobre el sillón para acortar camino, y se interpone entre Quinn y la escalera. La capitana la mira como si fuera una completa desconocida. Le duele. Han pasado por mucho estas semanas, han dormido en la misma habitación y bendecido la misma mesa. Han caminado juntas todos los días de casa a la escuela y de escuela a casa. Son las únicas personas con las que hablan de lo que realmente les pasa y no de trivialidades. Quinn no puede elegir ignorar todo eso porque sea menos doloroso, y ella no va a dejar sola. No después de lo que pasó en la clínica.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le susurra para que Puck no escuche, aunque con voz lo suficientemente firme – Se supone que no debes tomar alcohol…

-No creo que seas la persona indicada para darme sermones…- sabe que no tiene razón, pero le sostiene la mirada.

-Soy la única persona que sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Deja eso y vamos a casa…

Quinn duda por unos instantes. Sabe que la latina tiene razón. No debería estar tomando. No después de decidir que no podía practicarse el aborto y que iba a dar el bebé en adopción.

-¡Esto es muy injusto! – Puck protesta, al ver como su compañera cede ante los requerimientos de la latina – Tú ya tienes una porrista rubia. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto compartir? ¿No te enseñaron en preescolar?

-Por favor, Puckerman, no tenías ninguna chance…

-¿Ah no? Pues para tu información no sería la primera vez…

La cara de Santana se transformó. Miró a Quinn, que no le devolvió la mirada. Hizo dos más dos y ni siquiera la mirada impaciente de Brittany pudo detenerla. Se abalanzó sobre Puck y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y a insultarlo en español. En todos estos días de convivencia Quinn no le había dicho quién era el padre de su hijo, aunque sí había deslizado detalles que le parecieron bastante repulsivos. Como que había sido su primera vez, que ella estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, que él no había sido para nada delicado… y que simplemente no le decía porque no creía que pudiera aportar para nada a solucionar el problema ni a contenerla. No después de cómo se había comportado.

-¡Ya! ¡Que pensaba que tu novia era la otra! ¡No es para que te enojes!

Paró únicamente cuando Quinn se interpuso en su camino. Notó como Brittany le indicaba que, efectivamente, lo había arruinado. Lo lamentaría mañana, pero ahora sólo quería sacar a Quinn de allí. Iba a necesitar suerte para que la holandesa le creyera que no estaban juntas después de esto. Aunque con la noticia del embarazo la verdadera naturaleza de su amistad saldría a la luz.

-Toma tus cosas. Nos vamos.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de protestar. La latina no le habló hasta que no llegaron a la esquina. Estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Le temblaban los puños, que mantenía apretados. Se había hecho daño en los nudillos.

-¿Puedes caminar, o voy a buscar el auto? En ese caso me esperas adentro, junto a Rachel o alguien en quien pueda confiar.

-Estoy borracha, no incapacitada…

-No, Quinn. Estás embarazada. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede hacerle al bebé que consumas esa cantidad de alcohol si todavía no se formaron sus órganos? Podría nacer con todo tipo de malformaciones, problemas en el corazón, problemas de desarrollo… Eso debería pesar muchísimo más en tu consciencia que simplemente abortarlo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, yo no voy a juzgarte. Voy a estar ahí si decides terminar con esto, y voy a estar ahí si quieres seguirlo y hacer feliz a una familia. ¡Al diablo, voy a estar ahí si quieres conservarlo y ser madre antes de terminar la preparatoria! Pero necesito que tu también estés ahí…

Llegaron a casa de los López sin decir una palabra. Quinn lloraba por lo bajo. Santana tenía sentimientos encontrados… por un lado, estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Por el otro, no soportaba verla así. No pudo evitar asociarlo al día que salió a correr y se topó con sus ojos tristes desde el suelo. Sobre todo porque la mano le dolía terriblemente.

El reto de la morena la había inhibido pero Quinn seguía bastante borracha. Santana dudaba sobre si servía de algo inducirle el vomito. No sabía nada sobre el desarrollo del embarazo o cuidados prenatales… definitivamente iba a tener que investigar. Optó por tratarlo como una borrachera común. Llevó a su compañera al baño (a regañadientes), le mojó la cara y la cabeza y la obligó a tomar muchísima agua.

Fue a buscar el colchón que usaban cuando Quinn era su invitada. Santana pensó que era imposible que los Fabray aceptaran la idea de su hija. Era muy valiente de su parte querer continuar con todo aquello, teniendo en cuenta que había serias posibilidades de que la corrieran de su casa. Quizás había sido muy dura. Mañana mismo hablaría con su madre para explicarle la situación y pedirle ayuda.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con Quinn, todavía en vestido y con los zapatos puestos, tumbada sobre su cama. No podía dejarla dormir así. Se armó de paciencia y cogió un pijama (un short y una remera vieja, para ser más exactos) de su armario. Mañana iba a ser un despertar duro. Ella tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, pero se había obligado a poner toda su atención en su compañera y en salir de allí.

-Quinn… vamos, no puedes dormir así – trató de despertarla, para no tener que moverla como peso muerto. Hubo cierta reacción en la rubia. Decidió aprovecharla – Vamos, yo te ayudo. Primero te sacamos los zapatos…

Con su colaboración, consiguió sacarle los zapatos y ponerle el short por debajo del vestido. Finalmente, consiguió que se sentara para poder bajar la cremallera del mismo. Con mucha voluntad consiguió que el vestido terminara a un lado y la rubia quedara únicamente en sujetador. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no detenerse en todos y cada uno de los detalles. Tenía un cuerpo escultural. Evidentemente estaba muy borracha, porque no sentía pudor alguno. Terminó por levantar los brazos como una niña pequeña, para que le pusiera la remera.

Le dio tanta ternura que acabó besándole la frente. Quinn sonrío, agradecida.

-¿San?

-Sí, ¿Q? – Ya no estaba enojada. Había pasado.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- preguntó, mientras se metía bajo las frazadas y se corría hacia un costado, dejándole lugar.

-Ya, pero nada de cucharitas eh…

Quinn se acomodó entre su cuello y su pecho, pasando una mano por su abdomen. Santana la miró hasta quedarse dormida.


	9. Songbird

**Sí, ya sé que tardé mucho. Pero en compensación es un capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual y lleno de bombas. Así que se calman y lo disfrutan.**

Las siguientes semanas fueron, probablemente, las más difíciles de sus vidas. Luego de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido postergar lo impostergable; era necesario que Quinn le dijera de su embarazo a la entrenadora Sylvester y a las Cheerios – a menos que quisiera volar por los aires con un niño gestándose en su interior – lo cual implicaba que se enterase absolutamente toda la escuela. No obstante, eso no le daba tanto miedo como la conversación que tenía que tener con su familia.

La primera persona a la que recurrieron fue a Maribel. A Quinn le sorprendió muchísimo la amabilidad con la que la madre de Santana la trató. Al notar su sorpresa, la señora le contó que la mayor parte de sus amigas de la juventud habían sido madres muy jóvenes, y en un porcentaje altísimo de los casos, solteras. "Tampoco es que yo haya tenido a Santana muy de grande…". Se ofreció ella misma a llevarlas a la clínica cada vez que hiciera falta realizar estudios de rutina, e incluso la tranquilizó con vivencias de su propio embarazo.

La situación en la casa de los Fabray fue bastante diferente. Quinn insistió en "enfrentarlo sola". Santana y su madre asintieron, pero aún así la esperaron en el auto. A los veinte minutos, los alaridos del padre de Quinn podían escucharse en toda la manzana. Santana no sabía que existieran tantos sinónimos para la palabra prostituta.

-Se acabó, voy a entrar- no podía soportarlo más. Abrió la puerta del auto y sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro - ¡Mamá, no me importa que sea "algo de familia" ¡El padre de Quinn es un salvaje! Creo que podría llegar a golpearla… Y su madre está lo suficientemente drogada con alplax como para no hacer nada al respecto…

-Ya lo sé. Por eso voy a ir yo.

No se dijo más. Pasados unos minutos, los gritos que se escucharon fueron los de Maribel. Santana pudo distinguir algunas palabras en español que en otros tiempos harían que su abuelita la deje un mes sin postre. Finalmente, salieron justo cuando Santana había salido del auto para entrar y buscarlas. Quinn levaba encima un bolso con algunas de sus cosas. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, se encontró con sus ojos llorosos. Nunca los había visto así. No era un llanto de dolor, era prácticamente de rabia. Tenía la mejilla izquierda completamente roja y el impacto de un golpe casi a la altura del ojo. Santana no podía entender qué clase de hombre le haría eso a una mujer, muchísimo menos a una embarazada, y todavía menos a su hija.

Se ofrece a tomar su bolso, pero la capitana niega con la cabeza. Lo coloca ella misma en el baúl. Maribel sigue farfullando en español. Se toma su tiempo para estar en condiciones de manejar. Santana puede distinguir, por el rabillo del ojo, como la madre de Quinn mira por la ventana. Parece angustiada, aunque no lo suficiente como para salir y ayudar a su hija. Con una familia así, Santana entiende por qué Quinn es tan distante. No puede evitar abrazarla. Es apenas unos centímetros más alta que la rubia, pero su actitud de pollito mojado la hace parecer más pequeña. Puede sentir cómo tiembla. No quiere soltarla nunca.

Se separan cuando escuchan la marcha del auto. A Santana le sorprende que su madre las interrumpa, sobretodo en un momento así. Quizás está impaciente por irse a casa y ultimar los detalles de la mudanza de Quinn. Trata de acercarse al auto, pero su madre mete marcha atrás y gira. Les grita que se hagan a un lado y termina dando vueltas en círculo en el patio de los Fabray, arruinándolo por completo y empapándolas en fango.

-¡Suban, chicas! ¡No se preocupen por el barro! – en una rápida maniobra, coloca el auto para que ambas suban a la parte trasera. La madre de Quinn ya no mira por la ventana, pero a juzgar por el griterío, el señor Fabray está a punto de salir, y probablemente lo haga armado.

-¡Bienvenidas a la familia Lopez! – la felicita Santana, mientras abre la puerta y le ofrece pasar primera. Desde que le dijo que va a tener el bebé, no para de fastidiarla con que será una niña y de hablarle en plural.

Quinn le agradece con una sonrisa.

* * *

Dormir juntas se vuelve una costumbre explícita. No es algo de lo que hablasen, simplemente ocurría. La noche siguiente a esa primera vez, Santana dudó y enfiló para el colchón. Se detuvo para comprobar que los ojos de Quinn estaban clavados en su nuca, el acolchado nuevamente a un costado y que había espacio suficiente para colarse a su lado. No dijeron nada hasta que no estuvieron las dos adentro de la cama. Luego comenzaron a hablar con total naturalidad de su día y de todas aquellas cosas que normalmente omitían en otras circunstancias. Quizás lo que más incomodaba a Santana que es la situación en sí no era para nada incómoda.

-Gracias por hablar con la entrenadora Sylvester… - acaba la frase bostezando. Son casi las dos de la mañana. Llevan horas hablando. Han agotado dos listas de reproducción del Ipod. No es la primera vez que les pasa; desde que duermen juntas, su promedio de horas de sueño ha disminuido drásticamente. Cada día le cuesta más disimular las ojeras.

-¡Alguien tenía que poner a la lesbiana menopáusica en su lugar! – trata de quitarle importancia. La cara de reprobación de Quinn le parece sencillamente adorable - ¿Qué? Salgo con chicas, puedo hacer todos los comentarios homofóbicos que quiera… Y además no era justo que te saque del equipo.

-Ya, pero podrías haberte quedado con la capitanía… ¿No se trataba de eso?

-Antes. Ahora hay cosas más importantes… como terminar de mudar tus cosas, sacar turno para el millón de chequeos que se tienen que hacer, comenzar a buscar una familia adoptiva, hablar con Puck, con el resto de Glee y con el equipo… y creo que también deberíamos hablar con Figgins. No es justo que tengas que dar tus exámenes finales casi en trabajo de parto. Deberías tener alguna prorroga… más teniendo en cuenta que con tus notas realmente tienes la posibilidad de entrar a una buena Universidad.

-Sí… creo que leí algo sobre licencias maternales en mi clase de Derecho Avanzado. Si mantengo mi promedio quizás pueda aplicar en Illions…

-¿Illions? ¿Toda esta historia para terminar aplicando en Illions?

-Pf, porque seguramente en Yale estarán encantados con la historia del embarazo adolescente. Y en el hipotético caso de que me admitieran, ya no sería con una beca, y tampoco es que la generosa familia Fabray vaya a aportar algo a la causa…

-Si no aplicas nunca lo sabrás…

-Y si no nos dormimos probablemente despertemos para cuando hayan finalizado las preinscripciones…

-Después de ti…

Se ruborizó ni bien fue consciente de lo que dijo. Claro, es la última de las dos en dormirse. Le da mucha tranquilidad ver a su compañera. Parece un ángel. Ella siempre se despierta despeinada, con los ojos pegados y babeada. No entiende cómo alguien puede verse así durmiendo; es como salir bien en la foto del registro de conducir. Para cuando despierta, Quinn generalmente ya está preparando el desayuno. Nunca hace referencia alguna a que durmieron juntas. Santana trata de no pensar en el día en que su compañera no deje el espacio en el colchón, y volteé sin mirarla. La sola idea le produce un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Quinn decide tomarse unos días más para explicar toda la situación en la escuela. Por supuesto, con Sue Sylvester notificada es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo lo sepa. O tal vez no, pero no puede arriesgarse. Ya es de público conocimiento que vive en lo de Santana, aunque la gente no lo asocia a un embarazo. Circulan versiones de que están saliendo – y ella se sonroja de solo pensarlo – aunque muchos se lo atribuyen a un altercado con su padre. No es la primera vez que llega al instituto con la cara marcada, y todo el mundo ha oído historias de su padre perdiendo los estribos en el club de golf, en la junta escolar o incluso en la iglesia.

Sabe que la primera persona en enterarse debería ser Puck. Santana opina que, si le dice, intentará hacer algo estúpido como convencerla de dejar la secundaria y criar a la bebé juntos. Lo conoce. Es su mejor amigo (o lo era, antes de intentar romperle la nariz). Propone no decirle nada y, en caso de que pregunte, negarlo. Quinn duda.

Llegan tarde a Glee Club, otra vez. Vuelven a sentir los murmullos. A Santana ya no le molesta. Está acostumbrada a que la gente hable de ella. Quinn siente que debería empezar a acostumbrarse. Mr Schue las recibe con una sonrisa. Es una de las pocas personas que parece no juzgarlas. Casi que lamentan haberse unido al coro para destruirlo, aunque sea cosa del pasado.

-¡Chicas! ¡Llegan justo a tiempo para la tarea de la semana! Rachel estaba a punto de empezar…

-Abróchense los cinturones porque no escuchan Fleetwood Mac hasta que no lo escuchan de mi boca…

Había que reconocer que, pese a su soberbia innata, tenía muchísimo talento. Por supuesto, la canción estaba llena de indirectas para Finn. Santana no sabía muy bien de qué iba esa relación, solo le afectaba como podía llegar a tomárselo Quinn; después de todo, ellos habían salido mucho tiempo. Y ella se había acostado con él sólo para lastimarla. Y ahora estaba evaluando cómo una canción interpretada por Berry podía dañarla. El mundo estaba al revés.

Quinn notó que la latina no paraba de hacer tamborilear los dedos sobre su rodilla, aunque no seguía para nada el ritmo de la canción que Rachel estaba interpretando. Seguramente estaba repasando una vez más los compases de "Songbird". La primera vez que la escuchó fue una de esas largas sesiones de música hasta la madrugada. Ya estaba cansada de oír una y otra vez las mismas listas, así que tomó control del Ipod. Se sorprendió al encontrar una carpeta que decía "Glee". Santana quiso arrebatarle el artefacto, pero ya era tarde. Estaba repleta de las versiones originales de las canciones que interpretaban en el coro, aunque también había covers. Allí fue cuando la morena se vio obligada a confesarle uno de sus más grandes secretos: cuando terminara el secundario, quería ir a New York y probar suerte en la industria de la música.

La primera canción con la que se topó fue Songbird. Era una versión muy sencilla. Una guitarra acústica y la voz de Santana. Le pareció sencillamente hermosa. También lo era la original, aunque a esta altura prefería mil veces la de su compañera. "¿Te gusta? Había pensado en dedicársela a Brittany para que me perdone… No está muerto quien pelea, eh". El comentario le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Apenas pudo ensayar una sonrisa y voltearse para intentar dormir.

-¿Alguien más preparó algo? – preguntó Mr. Schue, luego de aplaudir la versión de Artie de "Never Going Back Again". Todo el mundo en la sala estaba esperando que Santana se levantara y lo arrojara con silla y todo por las escaleras.

Nadie dijo nada. Santana estaba paralizada, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

-Santana preparó algo… - dijo Quinn, justo cuando Mr. Schue estaba por anunciar el final de la clase. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en un taburete cercano al piano. Prácticamente tuvo que colocarle la guitarra entre los dedos.

En el salón podía oírse la caída de un alfiler. Santana seguía sin reaccionar. Brittany se incorporó y enfiló en dirección a la puerta. Kurt y Mercedes discutían sobre si Santana iba a cantarle una canción a Quinn, a Brittany o sobre si estaba teniendo un ACV.

-Yo… eh… bueno, no soy muy buena haciendo esto. Quiero decir, sí, sé cantar y sé tocar la guitarra. Pero definitivamente no sé expresar quién soy y cómo me siento, y pensé que quizás así podría… - ¿Quién era esta persona y qué había hecho con Santana López? ¿Para quién era la canción? Había una decena de personas mirándola con expresión atónita – Al diablo, no sé para qué explico todo esto…

Comenzó a tocar. A su guitarra rápidamente se sumó el piano.

" _For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
 _For you, the sun will be shining,_  
 _And I feel that when I'm with you,_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right_ "

Brittany permanecía parada frente a la puerta, con una mano en el picaporte, dándole la espalda a Santana, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Después de tanta práctica, no necesitaba siquiera mirar los trastes de la guitarra. Quinn tenía la impresión de que ambas estaban a punto de romper a llorar. Estaba atenta a los movimientos de la holandesa, pero no podía despegar los ojos de su compañera. Su versión en vivo sonaba mucho mejor que en el Ipod, aún cuando siempre que la escuchaban terminaban cantándola casi en susurros.

" _To you, I'll give the world_  
 _to you, I'll never be cold_  
 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right_ "

Se dedicó a escuchar la música. Pensó en cómo serían las cosas si los rumores fueran ciertos. Si esa canción que tantas veces había escuchado la última semana fuera para ella, y no para alguien más. Al principio había tratado de ignorarlo, luego de reprimirlo. Después se lo había atribuido a las hormonas y al embarazo. Pero no podía hacerlo más. No podía negarse a la música. No tenía forma de disimular que no entendía cómo ni por qué, pero estaba celosa de Brittany.

" _And the songbirds are singing,_  
 _Like they know the score,_  
 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
 _Like never before_ "

Brittany salió de la habitación. Cuando escuchó la puerta, Santana dejó de tocar. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, y a apretar los puños, pero está vez alrededor de la guitarra. Quedó clarísimo para quién era la canción. Daba la impresión de que si no se aferraba así a la guitarra se iba a caer. Por primera vez, sus compañeros la miraban como si de verdad tuviera un corazón, incluso Artie. Quinn la miró por una milésima de segundo y salió despedida en dirección a la puerta. Notó como los ojos de Santana la miraban de reojo, como preguntándole por qué se iba ella también. Nunca la había visto tan derrotada en su vida.

-¡Hey! ¡Britt! – la divisó al final del pasillo, de espaldas. No se dio vuelta aunque escuchó su llamado. Iba a tener que alcanzarla - ¡Ya para! Es de mala educación no responder cuando te hablan… y ni hablar de irte cuando una compañera está cantando…

La holandesa detiene su marcha. Se da vuelta y la mira con una expresión que Quinn creyó que jamás vería en su cara. Es una mezcla de repugnancia y envidia.

-Una cosa es tener que soportar que TODO el mundo en TODOS los lugares a los que voy hable de ustedes… lo entiendo, es la historia de cómo la capitana de las porristas, del club del celibato y del círculo juvenil del Partido Republicano tiene su experiencia lésbica con una mexicana promiscua. Lo entiendo, salí con Artie porque Santana estaba avergonzada de mí. Pero aún así no me merezco tener escuchar cómo tienen sexo en un baño público, ver cómo montan una escena en una fiesta cuando están con otras personas o cómo se demuestran su amor de novela a través de la música.

-Yo sé que es la frase más trillada del mundo pero no es lo que parece… Santana y yo no estamos juntas, ese día en las duchas estábamos fingiendo para que te pongas celosa y regreses con ella… Y la canción era para ti, lleva practicándola toda la semana…

-Cierto que ahora viven juntas. Mirá, Quinn, en otro momento jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero ví cómo se miran. ¿De veras quieres que crea que de un día para el otro, por un acuerdo misterio, se hicieron inseparables? ¿Qué ganarías por fingir tener sexo con ella, por qué soportarías que toda la escuela te acuse de ser algo que no eres?

-Porque estoy embarazada.


	10. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

¿Cómo diablos iba a saber si estaba enamorada de Santana si nunca había estado enamorada de nadie más? Por supuesto, tenía una vaga idea de lo que era el "amor". Había crecido escuchando historias de princesas, leyendo libros de romances despampanantes y mirando telenovelas con la criada (que, por supuesto, pasaba más tiempo con ella que sus propios padres). Había tenido millones de conversaciones en los entrenamientos, en el vestuario, inclusive mediante notitas en medio de una clase sobre cómo XY había invitado a XX a salir y todo había sido maravilloso.

Incluso había experimentado ella misma varias de esas citas –sobre todo con Finn – donde un muchacho te recoge por tu casa en un coche rentado y te lleva al cine, sus manos se encuentran en el frasco de pochoclos como una feliz coincidencia, se despereza y su brazo acaba abrazándote, te toma de la mano de camino al restaurante, donde obviamente invita la cena e intenta parecer más de lo que es, y una vez afuera te ofrece su campera aunque no haga frío. No la aceptará de vuelta, ni siquiera cuando te escolte hasta la puerta de tu casa totalmente calefaccionada. Primero, porque le parece una gran excusa para besarte y segundo, porque quiere que se la des en el instituto, enfrente de todo el mundo, para que no queden dudas de que están saliendo. Si puedes usarla hasta el momento de dársela, aunque te quede ridículamente grande, todavía mejor.

Su primer beso estuvo muy lejos de ser satisfactorio. Había algo en el proceso de separar los labios y dejar que alguien te meta la lengua hasta la garganta y la mueva en círculos que no terminaba de convencerla. Se sintió bastante incómodo, como cuando el dentista pretende conversar aunque tengas un tubo debajo de la lengua. Con el tiempo la historia fue mejorando hasta convertirse en algo tolerable, pero jamás entendió por qué sus compañeras hacían tanto espamento. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, pero sabía que otras personas que se lamentaban por lo mismo, aunque no se lo atribuían al besuqueo en sí sino a que no era con "el indicado". En su caso, esto no tenía sentido: Finn había llegado a ser el capitán del equipo de futbol jugando en una de las posiciones que más posibilidades tenían de garantizarle una beca universitaria, su padre era un veterano de guerra y su madre era una mujer muy respetada en el vecindario. Se suponía que con eso debía bastar, al menos hasta irrumpir en el mundo de Yale.

Con Puck fue distinto. No hubo coche, ni velada romántica, ni "permiso" ni "por favor". No le ofreció su abrigo (aunque esa noche sí hacía frío) y en ningún momento pareció interesado en sacar conversación o en mostrarse como algo que no era. Probablemente ni siquiera se haya molestado en escoger adecuadamente su vestuario, pero la forma en la que la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a su boca le recordó a esas novelas que miraba de niña con la Señora Rosa en el living de su casa y pensó que, al menos de lejos, debía parecerse bastante más al amor verdadero que lo tenía con Finn. Por supuesto, también había una cuestión de ego de por medio – después de todo, Puck era el único muchacho de la escuela que no se rasgaba las vestiduras por su atención – y quizás un poco de rebeldía adolescente. Era la presidenta del Club de Celibato, integraba las filas del Partido Republicano con la esperanza de que eso le valiera algunos créditos para la Universidad, realizaba trabajo de caridad y hasta tomaba clases de bordado para complacer a su madre. Había cierto atractivo en aparecerse, de la noche a la mañana, con un chico como Puck. Un tipo talentoso para los deportes, probablemente mucho más que Finn, pero que prefería pasar el día fumando antes que entrenando. Inteligente, quizás tanto como ella, pero que terminaba aprobando el año con lo justo por no querer perderse ni un fin de semana de juerga. Apuesto, pero no por sus facciones ni por su físico (aunque no había podido resistir la tentación de pasar la yema de sus dedos por la perfecta marca de su six-pack) sino por su actitud de rebelde sin causa.

Pero nunca había sentido por nadie lo que le sentía en ese momento por Santana.

Al principio trató de convencerse de que era el comienzo de una intensa amistad, de esas que aparecen y ponen tu mundo patas arriba. Y nadie podía negar que, en cierto punto, lo era. Sus pomposas salidas con sus amigas de antaño -aquellas con las que compartía sus actividades extracurriculares - le parecían como chupar un clavo al lado de simplemente pasar el rato con Santana. Quinn no era consciente, hasta ese momento, de que el silencio entre dos personas no tenía por qué ser incómodo y de lo maravilloso que podía ser compartir el sillón del living de los López, con la TV o algún CD sonando de fondo y leer un libro sólo por placer mientras Santana lucha contra un crucigrama.

El problema es que no era solamente eso. Hizo todo por ignorarlo, pero en cierto punto es imposible ignorar a tu corazón. Y no en sentido metafórico. Literalmente, su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que la veía salir de la ducha envuelta en una diminuta toalla, cuando sus dedos se rozaban mientras cocinaban o cuando la descubría mirándola en la noche, mientras fingía estar dormida.

No hablemos de su risa, o de cuando ensayan juntas para el Glee Club. Sobre todo, no hablemos de cuando baila. En una fiesta, con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo, o sobre la cama, con una sudadera cuatro talles más grande y en minishort. Es hermosa. Cada segundo del día, desde que se levanta despeinada y con la cara babeada hasta que se va a dormir mirándola. Y es más hermosa aún – si es que eso es posible – cada vez que la cuida. Cuando la saca prácticamente de la oreja de una fiesta en la que estaba haciendo algo poco prudente o cuando le cede su piloto en una tarde de lluvia "para que no se resfríe por dos", y ella se niega, y terminan peleando bajo la lluvia pero no es una pelea. Casi que siente el impulso de hacer algo estúpido sólo para verla con esa expresión en el rostro.

Y los rumores… por supuesto, ella misma había tenido la ¿suerte? de escuchar en vivo la performance que hacía con Brittany en la ducha. Pero desde que comenzó a sentirse _así_ no paró de escuchar comentarios en los vestuarios, en los partidos, en los pasillos y hasta en la fila del supermercado sobre las _cosas_ que hacía Santana López. "Te digo… hay cosas que hace esa chica no deberían ser legales". Y de escucharlo a imaginarlo hubo solamente un paso. Comprobó, con cierto entusiasmo, que no era frígida. Simplemente no había encontrado hasta el momento a alguien que la calentara de verdad. "El indicado" resultó ser una mexicana mal hablada con más curvas que la interestatal.

El único inconveniente es que, para Santana, ella no era más que su ex archi-enemiga devenida en su mejor amiga embarazada. Ni siquiera sus mejores maniobras de seducción -hacer volteretas con el cabello, morderse ligeramente el labio inferior o dejar entrever el bretel de su corpiño de encaje- surtían el más mínimo efecto. Santana sólo tenía ojos para Brittany. Si Brittany le había dedicado una sonrisa, por más furtiva que sea, a la entrada del Glee Club, ese día valía. Si había visto a algún chico esperándola en su casillero o llevando sus cosas, probablemente termine golpeando a Puck en el estómago.

Sabe que hizo lo correcto al perseguir a la holandesa y explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Si bien al principio lo tomó con cierta reticencia, una vez que Santana tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle con lujo de detalles la situación, todo fue cobrando sentido: el intercambio de favores, la historia de las duchas, la agresión a Puck… pudo ver todo con otro matiz. La perdonó – cuando pone esa carita no entiende cómo alguien podría enojarse en primer lugar – y desde ese día las tres se volvieron inseparables. Brittany no quería separarse de Santana, y Santana no quería separarse de Brittany, pero al mismo tiempo vivía con ella y se sentía responsable por su bienestar y el de su bebé.

Quinn no podía evitar pensar una y otra vez en Songbird "and i wish you all the love for the world… but most of all I wish it from myself". Estaba feliz por Santana, de verdad. La quería lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo. Pero no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo cada vez que Brittany la besaba, o cuando las escuchaba cuchichear y hacer chistes internos; ni hablar de cuando Santana le ponía su cara de perrito mojado para irse a lo de Brittany y ella tenía que inventarle todo tipo de excusas a Maribel.

Si Santana fuera un muchacho, las cosas serían diferentes. No solo porque ella sabe a la perfección cómo manejar a los muchachos – tiene un movimiento estudiado con el cabello y todo – sino porque no está segura de querer ganar esa batalla. Le gusta. Quiere tenerla. Pero su embarazo está bastante avanzado, lo suficiente como para que sus hormonas estén completamente alborotada y su vientre tan hinchados como sus pies. ¿Y después qué? ¿No le basta con ser el ejemplo de embarazo adolescente, también va a ser la lesbiana promiscua? Es demasiado complicado. Y doloroso. Necesita tenerla más cerca, o muchísimo más lejos.

-¿Señorita Fabray?- la voz de la doctora la saca de sus pensamientos. Es agradable, para variar un poco. Con un movimiento de mano le indica que se acerque hasta su consultorio. Le cuesta un poco levantarse de la silla. Su panza ya impide que vea sus zapatos – Acompáñeme…

Es una de sus últimas ecografías. Es, por lejos, el estudio más incomodo que le ha tocado realizarse. Su vejiga definitivamente no está para soportar tanta agua, y ese gel frío le pone los pelos de punta. Pensó que sería difícil ver imágenes de su bebé… pero lo cierto es que no distingue absolutamente nada. Le ha mandado las imágenes de la ecografía 3D a Shelby, que por su trabajo en muchas oportunidades no llega asistir. Es la primera vez que Santana no la acompaña. No pareció recordarlo (está demasiado ocupada organizándole a Brittany una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa) y no tenía ganas de insistirle. Le restará importancia, si es que alguna vez se lo pregunta. Sabe que la latina se enojará, pero no le importa. Es más, la idea le agrada.

-Mmm… aguarda unos instantes – la doctora parece preocupada. Se queda mirando la pantalla unos segundos y finalmente abandona la sala llamando a otro doctor. Ella sigue viendo manchas, quizás pueda pasar como arte abstracto, pero definitivamente no un bebé. No entiende qué es lo que puede ir mal. Comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

El doctor repite el procedimiento, con visible consternación en su rostro. Intercambia miradas con la doctora. Quinn piensa que está sopesando qué palabras utilizar.

-Señorita Fabray… ha habido una complicación. No se preocupe, es algo dentro de todo común. Sucede que su bebé se ha enredado en su cordón umbilical. Verá, esto puede complicar no sólo lo que queda de embarazo sino también el parto. Con lo cual sugiero que le hagamos una muestra de líquido amniótico para determinar el grado de desarrollo de su bebé y que programemos una internación y una cesárea…

La doctora agregó algunas palabras más amigables a la explicación precedente, pero Quinn ya no estaba prestando atención. Le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Sintió lo mismo que cuando fue a la clínica a realizarse el aborto y no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Quinn? ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras llamar? Cuando termines empezaremos con la punción de líquido amniótico…

Toma su celular. Le envía una alerta a Shelby. Después de todo, es su bebé. En algunas horas, si el obstetra lo decide, podría ser madre. Se pregunta si la beba tendrá que permanecer mucho tiempo en neonatología.

El teléfono de Santana está en marcación rápida. Duda unos instantes. Está asustada. Nunca se ha sometido a una intervención quirúrgica. Muchísimo menos a una en la que podría perder la vida. Sabe que es una posibilidad de una en un millón (o quiere creerlo) pero aún así. Una vez que dé a luz, se terminará todo. Algo le dice que ya no puede seguir viviendo en lo de los López. Que Santana tiene mejores cosas que hacer, y otras personas de las que ocuparse.

-¿Segura que no vas a llamar a nadie? Es normal que estés asustada, pero no te preocupes, por suerte lo hemos detectado a tiempo. Eres muy fuerte, pero no tienes por qué hacer esto sola…

Vuelve a mirar el ícono de Santana en la marcación rápida. Se decide en unos segundos y marca.

-Hola, ¿mamá? Necesito tu ayuda…


	11. All These Things That I've Done

Le tomó más de lo previsto, pero por fin terminó. Pensó que su madre tenía razón en regañarla por lo desordenada que era con sus pertenencias. No se había llevado ni un tercio de sus cosas a Louisville y sin embargo le había tomado más de una tarde empacar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, el único mueble de la habitación que era propiedad de la Universidad. La suavidad de sus sábanas le recordó que había olvidado recogerlas. Consideró dejarlas allí sólo por el desgano de tener que abrir una de las cajas ya selladas. Recordó que eran un regalo de su abuelita y se le pasó.

-Wow, este lugar está demasiado ordenado. Aunque un poco triste, como el interior de una caja de zapatos… - la voz de Beca evita que su línea de pensamiento siga desarrollando lo tormentosa que se tornó la relación con su abuela. Sin abrir los ojos, toma uno de los cojines más próximos (¡Diablos! ¡Los cojines!) y la golpea a la altura del hombro – ¡Santana! ¡Eres bruta!

Abre los ojos. Se encuentra con su compañera, un metro cincuenta de pura iniciativa en un frasco pelirrojo y con pecas. Lleva puesta una sudadera de los Giants que le llega hasta las rodillas. Se la regaló su novio de la secundaria para que lo "recuerde" la última vez que vino de visita. Se ve increíblemente tierna.

-¡Y tú eres una mala amiga! Podrías haberme ayudado…

-Pff, por supuesto que te ayudé. Quizás no a clasificar y empaquetar tus dos millones de tangas, pero traigo en mi cartera un José Cuervo que definitivamente servirá para toda esta historia de dejar la universidad…

-Ahora sí estamos hablando… - Santana se incorporó y se dirigió automáticamente hacia uno de los estantes que había sobre su cama. Recordó que ya había empacado su colección de chupitos. Tendría que ser directamente del pico.

-Ya pensé en eso también – se anticipa su compañera. Saca de su cartera dos chupitos que dicen "Louisville" y tienen a la mascota de la universidad, un pájaro rojo con expresión enojada que se parece bastante a la latina– Eres la peor mexicana del mundo. Para que conste. Ni siquiera puedes prepararme un tequila como se debe…

-Esto ya es ridículo. Ninguna enana de Kentucky me va a venir a dar sermones cuando de tequila se trata. ¡Puedo tomar tequila de cualquier cosa! Del chupito, de la botella, de una taza de café, de la boca de otra persona… ¡hasta de su ombligo, por Dios Santo!

-Sí, sí, escuché mil veces la historia de Brittany y la fiesta y el limón. ¡Ya supéralo!

-No iba a hablar de Brittany. – pero a juzgar por la expresión de su compañera, no le cree. Aunque es cierto. Estaba pensando en Quinn.

-Yaaaa, Pocahontas. Haz los honores… después del cuarto chupito quizás te convenza de asistir a la boda…

Santana trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque sólo le salió una cara de pocos amigos. La boda del señor Shuester era dentro de dos semanas. Había confirmado su asistencia casi sin pensarlo, pero a medida que se aproximaba la fecha no paraba de pensar en las implicancias. Por un lado, estaba Brittany, con quien había terminado después de que la rubia repitiera el año y tuviera que quedarse en Ohio con la grata compañía de Sam. Por otro lado, estaba Quinn. Irse de Lima fue un alivio para las dos. Finalmente había logrado entrar en Yale. Santana de verdad se alegraba. Es sólo que no pensó tener que volver a verla tan pronto, luego de todo lo que ocurrió...

Sal. Tequila. Limón.

Sal. Tequila. Limón.

Una vez más. Sal. Tequila. Limón.

Le sonrió a Beca, que no había podido seguirle el ritmo y hacia un ruido bastante similar al del gato de Brittany cuando se atoraba con una bola de pelos. No conocía a nadie que pudiera igualarla a la hora de beber. Puck le hacía un poco de fuerza, pero siempre flaqueaba en el final.

-Como sigas teniendo esa sonrisa te aviso que voy a votar por los republicanos las próximas elecciones y que te deporten…

Vuelve a pensar en Quinn. "Es uno de los beneficios de ser del Partido Republicano" le había dicho en las duchas. Estaba completamente desnuda, salvo por las miles de gotitas que cubrían su piel. Ya estaba embarazada de Beth, aunque todavía no se notaba. Por un momento pensó que iba a besarla.

Odia esto. Odia que cada mínima referencia ("republicanos", "tequila") la lleve de vuelta al pasado. La separaban kilómetros de Lima y aún así seguía allí. Britanny estaba en los mismos lugares, sólo que con distinta gente. Cuando pensaba en Quinn no sabía dónde ni con quién imaginársela. Eso la llevaba a recordar una y otra vez todo lo que ocurrió después de que dio a luz. Y dolía. Dolía casi tanto como ese accidente de auto…

-Ay, por favor, ¿Qué dije ahora? ¿Fue lo de las elecciones? ¿Te recordé que no fuiste la reina de tu baile de graduación? ¿O lo de la sonrisa? Ya, que todo el mundo tiene una sonrisa. Está aquí, debajo de la nariz, antes de llegar a la pera…

Santana se ríe, un poco por el esfuerzo de su compañera por animarla y otro poco porque no puede ser tan patética.

-En realidad fue por lo de los republicanos…

-Ah… entonces supongo que tiene que ver con Fabray – la pelirroja hizo una mueca de disgusto que nada tenía que ver con la fuerte graduación alcohólica del tequila. Jamás se refería a ella por su nombre de pila. No después de las cosas que Santana le había contado. No es que le tuviera demasiada simpatía a Brittany, pero cómo se había portado esta chica con su compañera le ponía los nervios de punta – o como prefiero llamarla "la que no debe ser nombrada".

-Ya… que no fue tan grave. Sólo cuando me paso con la bebida– intenta sonar convencida, pero su compañera la conoce demasiado. Sirve otra ronda, probablemente la última de la noche. Todavía tiene que despachar sus cosas, aunque no sabe a dónde mandarlas. Definitivamente, irá a probar suerte en Nueva York. Una amiga de Beca le consiguió una entrevista en un bar. Quizás se quede en lo de Rachel y Kurt por un tiempo… ¿Irá allá directamente? ¿O pasará algunos días en Lima? La idea no le hace mucha gracia. Aunque sería una buena forma de empezar a ahorrar dinero.

-SANTANA LOPEZ. NO ME DIGAS QUE ES POR ESA BARBIE MANIPULADORA Y DESAGRADECIDA QUE NO QUIERES IR A LA BODA…

Santana bajó la cabeza. No tenía sentido negarlo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que le sacara la ficha.

-Hablo de la segunda Barbie. La que no fue tu novia, pero con la cual casi tienes un bebé…

-Una beba- la corrige la latina. Puede ver cómo los músculos faciales de su compañera se contornean en una mueca de exasperación – Beth…

-Sí, la hija de este tal Puck, con el que tú y Britanny se dieron un buen revolcón y que por alguna razón que nadie en el mundo comprende sigue siendo tu mejor amigo…

-Veo que me llevas el apunte cuando hablo…

-¡Por supuesto! Lo más divertido que me pasó en el colegio secundario fue una guerra de comida en la cafetería, y ustedes en Ohio eran como en High School Musical pero con sexo, drogas y alcohol…

Siguen así por un buen rato. En algún momento de la conversación, las anécdotas dejen de ser sobre Lima o sobre Kentucky y vuelven al plano de la universidad. El paso de Santana había sido fugaz, pero memorable. Van a extrañarse. Aunque Santana no tenga nada más que hacer allí, y Beca por fin pueda enfocarse en sus estudios y no en contrabandear bebidas blancas.

-¡No te olvides del chupito! – La sermonea a la mañana siguiente, mientras le extiende uno de los dos –Considéralo un regalo de despedida… y si me entero que no vas a esa boda….

No encuentra palabras para agradecerle, así que se inclina por un abrazo. Se quedan así hasta que la segunda alarma de Santana les indica que tiene que irse o perderá el tren.

-Y recuerda ir a buscar a Dani cuando estés en New York, eh. Pasate por el Spotlight Diner… te vendrá bien la _experiencia_.

Hay algo extraño en la manera en la que lo dice. Da igual. La perspectiva de pasar Acción de Gracias en Lima y el asunto de la boda le impide procesar la información con claridad. Una vez que cruza la puerta, hace un esfuerzo por no mirar atrás.

Son horas y horas de viaje. Pensó que, con un poco de suerte, la noche le pasaría factura y acabaría babeando la ventana del sueño. Pero no. Estaba completamente despierta. Sentía algo raro en su estómago… como antes de rendir un examen importante o de una competencia trascendental con las Cheerios o con el Glee Club. Y quizás se sentía un poco como antes de un primer beso. Sólo que esto más bien parecía la resaca del último.

Quería ver a Quinn, pero no quería verla. Recordó un cuento que le hicieron leer para su clase de literatura. Era sobre el ajedrez. A ella nunca le gustó mucho, pero recordaba ver a su abuelita jugando siempre con su abuelo. El cuento hablaba de una extraña posición en ajedrez en la cual se pierde por estar obligado a jugar. "Se pierde, no por lo que hizo el contrario, sino por lo que uno está obligado a hacer. Se pierde porque cualquier cosa que uno haga está mal. En la vida, también".

Esa cita ejemplifica de manera magistral lo que fue su vida el último año. Beca le explicó que había algo ¿maravilloso? llamado "memoria selectiva". Su aparato psíquico se encargó de reprimir la mayor parte de los recuerdos dolorosos. Pero no todos. Llega un punto en el que no sabe si lo que recuerda es algo que efectivamente ocurrió, o una conversación imaginaria. Recuerda casi todas las cosas buenas. Inmediatamente, esos recuerdos la llevan a cosas malas que no puede terminar de explicar cómo pasaron.

Primer recuerdo.

Es jueves. Faltan algunos días para el cumpleaños de Brittany y está enfrascada en los preparativos para su fiesta sorpresa. Recuerda, súbitamente, que Quinn tiene uno de sus últimos controles de rutina. La llama, pero no contesta. Se preocupa. Llama también a su casa. Su madre le dice que salió. Va a buscarla al hospital, con la corazonada de que algo muy malo está pasando. Se encuentra a casi todo el Glee Club. Shelby le avisó a Rachel que el parto se había adelantado por una complicación. "Disculpa que no te avisé, pensé que estarías adentro con ella…". Siente una puntada idéntica a la que sintió en ese momento.

Segundo recuerdo.

Cuando por fin logra entrar a verla, la encuentra totalmente derrotada por la anestesia. Se siente terrible. Ve a July hablando con Shelby en el pasillo sobre los pormenores de la intervención. Comenta lo aliviada que está de que su hija la haya llamado en un momento tan crítico. Dejó a su marido por violento, pero todavía no había tenido las agallas para buscar a su hija. Pensó que nunca la iba a perdonar, pero quizás ahora tendrían una oportunidad. Santana se alegra. Quinn no tuvo que pasar por esto sola, después de todo.

Tercer recuerdo.

No le contesta los mensajes. Muchísimo menos los llamados. No aparece en la escuela – es lógico, tiene una licencia después de someterse a esa intervención – y July no la deja verla porque "tiene que descansar". Santana tiene que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no tirarle la puerta abajo. Hace un gran esfuerzo para no gritarle a esa señora que fue ella la que la cuidó todos esos meses que su familia aristocrática le dio la espalda. No lo hace, en parte porque sospecha que Quinn le pidió encarecidamente a su madre que no la deje pasar. Se pregunta si algún día va a perdonarla.

Cuarto recuerdo.

Quinn no es Quinn. El asunto de Beth la ha trastocado. Ahora se viste como si fuera un personaje de Tim Burton y se junta con gente que en unos años acabará presa por vender éxtasis. Deja Glee y a las Cheerios, y probablemente su última oportunidad de entrar en Yale. Santana trata de acercarse, pero es imposible. Es como si su sola presencia le causara arcadas. Observa, impotente, como el resto de Glee (sobretodo Puck) consigue traerla de vuelta. Se alegra – o por lo menos deja de tener pesadillas en las cuales la rubia termina muerta por una sobredosis – pero no puede evitar pensar que ya nunca volverán a ser lo que eran.

Quinto recuerdo.

La ve de espaldas, caminando por el pasillo. Es Quinn, con su uniforme perfumado e impecablemente planchado por la criada de los Fabray. No recuerda haberse sentido tan furiosa en su vida, ni siquiera con Rachel el día que perdieron las seccionales. Se abalanza "fuiste tu, tu le dijiste a la entrenadora Sylvester sobre mi cirugía de verano". Lo siguiente es bastante borroso. La golpea contra el casillero. Giran. Siente cómo tira de su pelo. Las separa Mr. Schue, al grito de "creí que éramos una familia". No se siente orgullosa, pero hace alusión al embarazo de Quinn. No puede sostenerle la mirada. Va al vestuario a llorar.

Sexto recuerdo.

Está en una fiesta. Baila con Brittany, aunque ya no es lo mismo. Hace mucho que no lo es. La ve al otro lado de la sala. El corazón le da un vuelco. Está cada día más linda, y más lejos. La escena se repite varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Se encuentran en el baño. Un encuentro que no tiene absolutamente nada de casual, Santana lo planificó toda la noche. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí y se aferra al picaporte, dejándole claro que no la va a dejar salir hasta que no le explique qué carajo. Le pregunta con la mirada. No podría traducirse en palabras, pero es un gran "¿por qué?". Quinn no le dice nada, simplemente se acerca y la besa. La besa como nunca la han besado antes. Para cuando se separan, Santana está segura de que se ha llevado un pedazo de ella consigo. Es el único beso que se dan. Es el recuerdo más doloroso.

Séptimo recuerdo.

Nuevamente el hospital. Llegó en cuanto Puck le avisó. Escuchó varias versiones sobre el accidente, pero no termina de comprender. No lo hará hasta que no la vea. Nadie le dice nada. No puede parar de llorar. Sus compañeros tratan de calmarla, pero es en vano. Cuando el médico sale a dar el parte está segura de que murió. Se convence de que no es así cuando por fin la dejan pasar a verla. Hay tantos cables…

Octavo recuerdo.

"Basta. No importa lo que digas, sé cómo _esto_ te hace sentir. Ya escuché todo lo que tenías para decir al respecto cuando hostigabas a Artie…" Ve como se aleja por el pasillo maniobrando su silla de ruedas. El rastudo que se cree Jesús la alcanza al final del pasillo y toma el control de la situación. Está celosa. Dolida, y celosa.

Noveno recuerdo.

Escribe una carta a Yale. Sabe que Quinn cuenta con la recomendación de una decena de profesores, pero no le importa. Está convencida de que nadie puede explicar mejor que ella por qué se merece todo lo que se proponga y más. Cuando se entera que consiguió la beca completa se siente tan orgullosa que piensa que, por un momento, siente que va a llorar.

Décimo recuerdo.

Están vestidas con sus ridículos atuendos de graduación. Por debajo de su gorro se escapan unos mechones color sol. No para de sonreír. Santana ve en cámara lenta el momento en el cual toma su gorro y lo avienta junto a todos los demás. Los ve caer en todas las direcciones a través de sus ojos. Es la imagen más bonita que tiene de Quinn, y lo último en lo que piensa antes de irse a dormir.


	12. S&M

Se cambió por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la tarde. No estaba segura de cuál sería el atuendo indicado para una boda. Todo le resultaba demasiado… informal. Debería añadir esto a la lista de cosas complicadas de ser mujer. Menos grave que parir, pero definitivamente más molesto que la celulitis (o al menos para ella, que contaba con una piel privilegiada). Para los hombres era muchísimo más sencillo: era cuestión de ponerse cualquier traje y de pedirle a sus madres o novias que eligieran una corbata y zapatos a tono. Nada más y nada menos.

Ya no era una adolescente. No podía aparecerse en la iglesia con un vestido que con suerte le cubriera los muslos y con la espalda abierta hasta las vértebras lumbares. Necesitaba algo que mostrara cierta clase, pero que al mismo tiempo dejara en claro que seguía siendo la mexicana despampanante que puso patas arribas Mckinley High. Quizás eso compensaría el hecho de que todos parecían tener su futuro resuelto – Rachel y Kurt en New York, Mercedes grabando un disco, Quinn en Yale… diablos, si hasta Brittany había obtenido una beca en el MIT– mientras ella había tomado la osada decisión de abandonar la universidad para "probar suerte" sin tener muy en claro en qué.

Terminó optando por uno rojo, ni muy largo ni muy corto, que definitivamente marcaba su busto y su trasero pero sin hacer demasiada ostentación. Lo compensaría con un buen peinado, el maquillaje adecuado y unos tacones lo suficientemente altos y filosos como para acuchillar a alguien. Aunque esperaba que esta última parte no fuera necesaria… o bueno, tal vez sí.

Terminó de convencerse cuando vio que el vestido tenía una ligera abertura en la espalda, como para no perder la costumbre.

La boda resultó ser un fracaso. Se sintió verdaderamente triste por Mr. Schue, que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie. También se sintió triste por ella, que había recorrido cientos de kilómetros para comprobar que no existe el "felices para siempre". Las últimas semanas habían sido un verdadero fastidio. Volver a ayudar en el Glee Club y ver que otros purretes ocupaban su lugar era sencillamente devastador. Incluso había una mini Quinn, menos linda y más diabólica. Brittany no pasaba un segundo sin estar pegada a Sam, y no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. El resto la miraba con una mezcla de pena y miedo.

Pero la que verdaderamente la sacaba de sus casillas era Quinn. Se paseaba por el salón con aires de superioridad, discutía todas y cada una de sus decisiones y le daba su total respaldo a ese gnomo diabólico que había llenado de laxantes a su pupila. Tampoco es que la mocosa le agradara demasiado –era como una Rachel, quizás sin tanto talento pero con una expresión de cachorro asustado que la hacía encantadora – pero no dejaba de ser su responsabilidad. Yale había sacado a relucir su sangre Fabray. Santana hasta podía escuchar a su padre cuando ella hablaba. No quedaban rastros de la muchachita que había vivido con ella casi ocho meses.

Sintió un sacudón cuando le refregó su relación con su profesor de psicología. No puede explicarlo con palabras. Cuando niña, su padre era un fanático del boxeo. Él y Santana se escabullían para ver los combates más esperados, a espaldas de su madre y su abuela. No recuerda exactamente en qué pelea, pero nunca pudo borrarse la imagen de un golpe de puño que dejó a uno de los combatientes en el suelo por varios segundos. Milagrosamente, terminó levantándose y la pelea continuó. Cuando le preguntó a su padre si no le dolía, él le respondió que más dolía quedarse en el suelo. Por eso no dudó en contraatacar y en decirle a la rubia que no le resultaba extraño que dejara que un hombre definiera su vida. Después de todo, no sería la primera y probablemente tampoco la última vez. Su cara de consternación valió el esfuerzo de exponer viejas heridas. "No está muerto quien pelea", solía decirle su padre y lo único que ella sabía era pelear.

-Un Martini para mí, y para la chica linda y triste un Old Fashioned – la voz de Quinn la aleja momentáneamente de sus recuerdos. Ha estado sentada sola en la barra desde que comenzó la recepción. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de integrarse en alguno de los grupitos de Glee y participar en el chusmerío sobre qué fue lo que ocurrió con la boda. De hecho, está tan absorta en sus pensamientos que tuvo que mirar dos veces para corroborar que se trataba de la rubia. Debió haber parecido una idiota.

-No estoy para coctelería clásica, Fabray. Estoy considerando seriamente ofrecerle favores sexuales al barman a cambio de esa botella de José Cuervo. Después voy a ir a la enfermería del hotel y voy a pedir que me la inyecten por las venas.

Quinn río, aunque no estaba segura de que la latina estuviera bromeando. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el barman les trajo lo que ordenaron.

-¡Y aquí tienen dos shots de tequila, cortesía de la casa!

-Algo me dice que escuchó lo de los favores sexuales… - bromeó Quinn. Por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche, Santana modificó ligeramente su gesto austero en algo que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

-Pf, con esas medidas ni siquiera podrá sacarme los zapatos… - ahí estaba. Esa media sonrisa sarcástica de cuando Santana está en tu mismo equipo y sabes que si caes, lo harás de pie.

Quinn estaba segura de que ya nunca jamás volvería a verla. A esta altura, ni siquiera estaba segura de que esa sonrisa existiera. Y no sabía qué era peor, si la ausencia total de la misma o que ahora le perteneciera a otra persona. Así que optó simplemente por disfrutarla.

Permanecieron en silencio. Hace mucho tiempo que no están así juntas. Se le viene a la mente la imagen de esas tardes en el living de los López, leyendo un libro, escuchando un disco, mirando la televisión. Ya no está en silencio con nadie. Ahora el único tipo de silencio que existe en su vida es el de la mesa familiar cuando vuelve a casa por las vacaciones. Y con Santana… a decir verdad, no pueden estar más de diez minutos en una misma habitación sin arrancarse los pelos. Este silencio se escucha como una tregua.

Se encuentra con el fondo de su vaso vacío. Santana pidió la segunda ronda con un gesto de cabeza. Parece una actriz de Hollywood de los '50. Hay algo atrapante en sentarse allí, verla mirar, y en fingir que puede ver desde sus ojos. Finn y Rachel tontean en el centro de la pista. Puck corretea cuanto vestido se cruza en su camino. Tina persigue a Artie, Artie persigue a Katy, Katy persigue a Jake, Jake persigue a Marley y algo le dice que Marley no quiere ser perseguida. En un costado menos iluminado, Brittany y Sam parecen haberse encontrado.

-Vamos a bailar - lo dice sin pensar, pero no se arrepiente. Sabe que no es la más indicada para hablar del asunto, pero es que simplemente no puede verla así. Brittany le ha hecho mucho daño. Recuerda el trato que le propuso a su compañera hace ya más de un año y ya no puede manejar la nostalgia.

-Es una canción lenta, Q… - Es la primera vez que no la llama Fabray. Se siente bien. Levanta los hombros, como indicándole que qué más da. En líneas generales, siempre le ha importado un carajo lo que piense la gente de ella. O al menos cuando a Santana se refiere.

La abraza por los hombros, y a la latina no le queda otra que tomarla por la cintura. Siempre ha tenido claro que es la más baja de las dos, aunque sea solo por algunos centímetros. Están cerca, quizás no todo lo cerca que quisieran estar, pero lo más cerca que han estado en meses. Quinn termina apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que se forma en su clavícula. Siente como su compañera se estremece.

Quinn no necesita levantar la cabeza para saber que absolutamente todo el mundo las está mirando. Santana lo comprueba. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Brittany le sostiene la mirada. Le recuerda que podemos ignorar la realidad, pero no podemos ignorar las consecuencias de ignorar la realidad… y en definitiva, si llegaron a esta boda y están en rincones opuestos del salón con personas diferentes, eso es a lo que hay que atenerse ahora. No le molesta. Es la primera vez que la mira como si fuera una persona capaz de valerse por sí misma y no una desamparada.

Lo que sí le molesta es el perfume de Quinn. No sólo el perfume en sí – de hecho, es de una marca bastante popular y lo ha sentido en varias oportunidades– sino como las partículas químicas se combinan con su piel. Tiene ese olor asociado a los mejores y a los más dolorosos momentos que le tocó vivir este último año. Es el mismo olor que sentía en su cama cada vez que se iba a dormir. Incluso después de que la rubia se fuera, su cuarto siguió oliendo como ella. En la escuela, en el vestuario, en las prácticas, mientras jugaban a fingir que se amaban y en realidad se amaban jugando.

Se apartó.

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo, aunque no sabe si en voz alta o para sus adentros. Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos. Si lo hubiese hecho, probablemente en este momento estaría petrificada. Salió de la recepción a toda velocidad, y enfiló hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, las manos de Quinn se interpusieron. Estaba agitada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, San?- se tomó el atrevimiento de llamarla por su apodo. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo. - ¡Todo estaba saliendo bien! ¡Brittany no te sacaba los ojos de encima!

No está enojada. Sabe que Quinn está haciendo esto de buena fe. Sólo se siente más triste de lo que se ha sentido en toda su vida. No sabe ni cómo empezar a explicarle que no le importa lo que Brittany piense y que realmente desea que sea feliz con Sam.

-No puedo hacer esto otra vez.

El elevador se detiene. Las puertas se abren, pero ninguna de las dos baja. Santana no quiere, pero sabe que está llorando. Necesita llegar a su habitación cuanto antes. Quinn se interpone, y las puertas se cierran.

-¿Hacer qué?- baja la mirada, pero la rubia la toma por la barbilla y la obliga a mirarla. También parece estar al borde del llanto. Es ridículo que dos personas que se quieren tanto se lastimen tanto más.

-Enamorarme…

-Entonces no lo hagas…

Santana pensó que no iba a poder contener el llanto después de esa respuesta, pero se encontró con la boca de Quinn. Fue un beso desesperado, como si se tratara de la última gota de agua en el desierto. Por un momento pensó que iba a ahogarse, pero no le importó. Era una buena manera de morir, besando a Quinn contra la puerta de un elevador, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo rozándose.

No lo dudó. La sostuvo por la espalda, presionó el botón para que se abrieran las puertas y salieron despedidas contra la pared. Continuó besándola con desesperación, mientras sujetaba firmemente su nunca y entremezclaba sus dedos con su pelo. A la ecuación sumó otra de sus manos, que comenzaba a moverse sugerentemente por su muslo. Podía sentir el cuerpo de la rubia comprimido entre la pared y el suyo. Si fuera por ella, la haría suya en ese mismo pasillo.

De alguna forma consiguieron entrar a la suite. Sus manos temblaron al abrir la puerta, pero volvieron a la normalidad en el instante en el que volvió a ponerlas sobre su cintura. La tumbó contra la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella. Quinn volvió a ofrecerle a sus labios, pero su boca tenía otros planes. Se enterró en su cuello, succionando levemente y haciendo un caminito de mordiscos entre su clavícula y el lóbulo de su oreja. Cada vez que la rubia dejaba escapar un gemido, Santana creía que había encontrado su nuevo sonido favorito. Aunque siempre el siguiente le gustaba más que el anterior.

Volvió a besarla, mientras con una mano bajaba el cierre de la espalda del vestido. Suavemente se deshizo de los breteles, dejando al descubierto una parte del corpiño de la capitana. Era negro y de encaje. Tragó saliva. Quinn le sonrío y, con una expresión de lujuria en el rostro que jamás le había visto a nadie, levantó los brazos. La morocha entendió, se pegó a ella y tiró hacia arriba. Quiso tomarse unos instantes para apreciar la incuestionable belleza de su compañera, pero perdió cualquier atisbo de razón cuando notó que el corpiño dejaba transparentar sus pezones. Se acercó aún más – si es que era posible a esta altura – la besó en los labios, en el cuello, en la oreja, en la clavícula y, mientras desabrochaba el sujetador con un hábil movimiento de manos, fue bajando hasta llegar a sus senos.

-Si quieres que me detenga este sería un buen momento para hacerlo…

Quinn la miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrío. Finalmente se acercó hasta su oreja, mordisqueó ligeramente su lóbulo (Santana se sintió desfallecer) y le susurró "todavía no empezamos y ya es cien veces mejor que las cosas que dicen en los pasillos". Se besaron desaforadamente una vez más, las manos de Santana recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de Quinn. La latina se sonrojó cuando sintió las delicadas manos de la rubia jugando con su trasero. No podía tener esa cara de ángel y mover sus caderas tan sugestivamente.

-Mmm, no es justo. Yo estoy en ropa interior y tu traes hasta los zapatos – protestó cuando Santana se dirigía de una buena vez por todas a juguetear con su pecho. La latina salió despegada como un resorte, se deshizo con cierta dificultad de sus zapatos y, giró para ofrecerle a su compañera que le baje el cierre. Quinn no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, y se dedicó a cubrirle la espalda de besos y de pequeños mordiscos. También aprovechó para desabrocharle el sujetador. Definitivamente, esta chica podía modelar ropa interior.

La morena volteó una vez más, quedando frente a frente. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Santana se acercó para besarla una vez más, esta vez sin ninguna prenda que se interpusiera. Sintió electricidad en cada rincón de su cuerpo y, por cómo se estremeció su compañera, podría jurar que ella también.

Se apartó y se dirigió a sus pezones. Quinn perdió la noción del tiempo. Podrían haber sido segundos u horas enteras (no podía estar cien por ciento segura, pero se inclinaba más por la segunda opción…) en las que la latina succionó, mordisqueó, pellizcó y envolvió con movimientos circulares. No pudo evitar compararla con aquella primera vez con Puck, en la que el joven se limitó a apretar sus senos de una manera poco satisfactoria. Tampoco pudo evitar la comparación con su profesor, con quien el sexo era bastante más que satisfactorio. Cuando Santana la rozaba con la lengua, con la yema de los dedos o incluso con cualquier parte de su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, ella no podía evitar estremecerse. En cierto punto, casi que la avergonzaba la humedad que brotaba de su ropa interior. Preguntarse cómo estaría la latina y qué haría a continuación no contribuía para nada en solucionar el problema.

No hizo ningún comentario, pero sonrío. Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la humedad de su lengua rozando su sexo por sobre su tanga. Levantó las caderas, un poco por la sensación, y otro poco para ofrecerle la posibilidad de retirar la prenda. "No, me gusta así" le respondió su compañera, adivinando sus intenciones. Con el dedo índice levantó la prenda y la corrió hacia un costado. Quinn podía sentir cómo el hilo hacía presión en su trasero, y por el otro lado el aire proveniente de la inspiración y la expiración de su compañera en su sexo húmedo. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta (y al mismo tiempo tan contenida) en toda su vida.

Le indicó, mediante un movimiento de manos, que abriera las piernas de par en par. Quinn no se hubiera animado a discutirle. Su rostro denotaba una concentración que la rubia nunca le había visto. Juraría que se relamió una vez que la vio completamente abierta de piernas, usando las manos para sostenerse y con la cabeza tirada levemente hacia el costado y hacia atrás. Era una posición muy similar a la que usaba para elongar antes y después de las compentencias, y la sola idea de Santana fantaseando con ella en esa época la ponía a mil.

No pudo ahogar el gemido cuando la latina se dirigió, sin ningún tipo de miramientos, al vestíbulo de su vagina. Quinn pudo sentir cómo su lengua se tensó completamente y se introdujo en su entrada. Era un movimiento lento, pero constante. Necesitaba más, y Santana no iba a dárselo hasta que lo pidiera. No obstante, funcionaba. Ella se retorcía, y alternaba intentos desesperados por cerrar las piernas – que la morocha evitaba con un simple movimiento de hombros – con un movimiento pélvico que la acercara todavía más a las fauces de su compañera.

-San…

No hubo respuesta. La latina continúo con su tarea, un poco más fuerte pero también más lento.

-San, por favor…

Todo fue muy rápido. Definitivamente, Santana estaba jugando con ella. En cuanto la escuchó rogar cambió súbitamente de posición. Puso la mano izquierda justo por encima de su pubis, y presionó, tirando ligeramente hacia arriba para exponer el punto que estaba buscando. Se dedicó a estimular su clítoris usando nada más que la punta de su lengua. Luego sumó dos dedos a la ecuación, para realizar el trabajo del que antes se ocupó su lengua.

No sabía cuánto iba a aguantar en esta situación. Nunca nadie – ni siquiera ella misma – la había estimulado así. Su reflejo era escapar, cerrar los muslos, pedir una pausa. Se alegraba de que su compañera no se lo permitiera, porque cada vez que pensaba que no iba a poder soportarlo más se encontraba con una nueva oleada de placer. Cada vez que levantaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de Santana en su centro, se sentía como una presa que en algún momento creyó que era la predadora. No sabía si alguna vez iba a poder mirar a su compañera a los ojos sin que se le apareciera esta imagen, pero tampoco estaba segura de que Santana fuera a dejarla ir algún día así que tampoco le importaba demasiado. Por primera vez se encontró rogando que la noche no terminara nunca.

Imposible precisar exactamente cuándo, pero las dos cayeron rendidas. Santana se escabulló rápidamente hacia el baño, y Quinn quedó enrredada entre las sábanas de la cama matrimonial. Solo unos instantes sin su compañera y su cerebro ya estaba a mil. Definitivamente no había sido un error – y si lo era, era el mejor error de toda su vida – pero estaba aterrada. Podía sentir como sus manos temblaban, aunque algo le decía que eso estaba relacionado con la fantástica sesión de sexo que acababa de tener. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Santana salió del baño completamente desnuda y se escabulló entre las sábanas para acompañarla.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos debajo de las sábanas.

Santana le sonrío y luego se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. No podía ser la misma persona que hasta hace unos minutos estaba diciéndole barbaridades, pero era.

-Buenas Noches, Q…- le susurró, antes de voltear tímidamente a la espera de que la rubia la abrazara.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió como cada milímetro del cuerpo desnudo de su compañera se pegaba al suyo.

-Creí que ahora me tocaba a mí…

…


	13. Delicate

No hay caso. No importa cuánto se esfuerce, la gigantesca mancha ocre que enchastra ese sector de la barra no se irá a ningún lado. En general, esa parte está cubierta por un _service mats_. No, ella tampoco tenía idea de que esa especie de mantel absorbente se llamaba así hasta que empezó a trabajar en Spotlight Dinner.

-Ya, Cenicienta, relájate…

No necesita voltear para saber que la voz socarrona le pertenece a Dani. No la había oído fichar. Es curioso cómo puede ser tan sigilosa para algunas cosas y tan… ruidosa para otras. Esboza una ligera sonrisa que se entremezcla con su desesperación porque toda sea absolutamente perfecto.

-Veo que te causa mucha gracia, ¿Pero con qué corno hacían los tragos en este bar antes de que yo llegara? ¿Con brea? ¿Con algún derivado del petróleo? ¡Mira el tamaño de esta mancha!

La rubia le responde con una hilera de dientes blancos. Santana recuerda los dichos de Beca, su ex compañera de cuarto en Louisville que le consiguió la entrevista en Spotlight ("Va a agradarte Dani… y en lo personal, considero un avance que sea rubia, pero no natural. Quizás resulte mejor que con las otras dos…)

-Hay una razón por la que ya no servimos tragos hechos con fuego en este bar. Y en mi caso, tragos en absoluto…

Su preocupación por dejar el lugar impecable pasa a un segundo plano con la visión de Dani incendiando la barra en un intento frustrado por preparar un Hot Storm. Es un instante fugaz, pero genuino, y su compañera lo aprovecha.

-Te aseguro que a los cazatalentos no les importa cómo se vea la barra… - la mención del acontecimiento de esa noche le quita un poco la sensación de despabilo – es más, desabróchate ese primer botón y te aseguro que puedes cantar hasta en el depósito…

No sabe ni cómo empezar a contestar. La mención del depósito le recuerda a cierta vez que una rata gigante las interrumpió en pleno besuqueo. El asunto de la noche le da más ganas de vomitar que esa visión. La cuestión del vestuario… es complicada. Definitivamente no va a usar una camisa, pero un vestido le parece excesivo, y más teniendo en cuenta que es su lugar de trabajo. Tendrá que buscar un intermedio y los grises nunca fueron su fuerte.

-Wow. Es la Santana asustada del primer día. Quédate quietita así te saco una foto y la subo a Instagram…

Entrecierra los ojos y levanta su dedo medio justo antes de que salga el flash. Terminan las dos riendo, como casi siempre. Dani le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra algo al oído.

-¡Por supuesto que no voy a ir al depósito de nuevo! Te recuerdo que la última vez que apareció el Maestro Splinter tuve que cargarte un piso por escalera.

-Ya, tú te lo pierdes. Tienes una hora antes de que empiece la noche de micrófono abierto… Ve a ducharte y a ponerte linda. Y recuerda: no confíes en el criterio de Rachel y POR DIOS, dile a Kurt que no te quedan las cosas con purpurina.

Se despiden con un beso furtivo. Todos en Spotligh Dinner saben que están saliendo, pero es el turno de Cody que, por más que haga un esfuerzo sobrehumano por disimularlo, no puede evitar quedarse mirando. Una vez casi tira abajo el frente de barra con todas las botellas incluidas. Afortunadamente, tuvo el reflejo para dejarse caer y hacerlo de forma tal de no romperse el cráneo. "Créanme, teníamos lesbianas en Colorado pero no así" solía decirles. Dani no parecía muy cómoda con todo el asunto, pero Santana sacaba provecho encargándole las tareas más pesadas y los peores horarios de descanso.

Lo de esa noche es especial. Saben de buena fuente que un cazatalentos de Sony ha estado merodeando por los clubes de la zona y que esta noche se dará una vuelta por la "Noche de Micrófono Abierto" del Spotligh. El dueño del bar quedó fascinado con la idea de Santana y esta noche será la cuarta edición. El lugar se llena de gente – mayormente alumnos de NYADA que quieren presumir – y pese a que las primeras dos veces tuvieron que trabajar el doble, el gerente llegó a la conclusión de que le convenía que algunos de sus empleados (los que tienen talento) animen un poco el show. La semana pasada Dani y ella subieron la temperatura con un mix de "I Kiss a Girl" y "S&M" que no dejó casi nada a la imaginación. El gerente estaba tan contento con la multitud enardecida (y ebria) que les dejó el resto de la noche libre.

El tiempo pasa rápido, y a la vez muy lento. Kurt y Rachel discuten sobre cuál sería el mejor atuendo. Gritan tanto que los escucha desde la ducha. Siente cómo se le revuelve el estómago. Es algo molesto, pero a la vez agradable. Como antes de entrar a un estadio repleto con las Cheerios. Como en cada competencia Regional (y en algún que otro Nacional) con el Glee Club. Como esa vez que besó a Brit sin un tercero y totalmente sobria. Como cuando Quinn…

-¡Santana! ¿Santana, estás bien? – la voz de Kurt resuena desde el living – hay mucho vapor… Si no me respondes en diez segundos voy a tener que pedirle a Rachel que tire la puerta abajo…

-Estoy bien, Billy Eliot. Salgo en un momento…

Escucha la risa de Rachel por el nuevo apodo de Kurt. No entienden cómo tardó tanto tiempo en ocurrírsele. Han tenido malos momentos (sobre todo al principio) pero con el correr del tiempo la relación ha ido aceitándose y aprendieron a disfrutar de lo mejor de los demás y a lidiar con el resto. Santana no puede evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran hecho cargo de ella después de ese viaje a Yale. Probablemente estaría en una zanja, o con una cirrosis avanzada.

Sale cubierta por una toalla diminuta. Se dirige a uno de los cajones y elige su ropa interior, lo único sobre lo que Kurt y Rachel no van a ponerse a opinar. No le importa en lo absoluto cambiarse frente a ellos.

-Bueno, definitivamente no soy lesbiana – exclama Rachel después de ver la tanga diminuta y el corpiño de encaje que la morena se coloca luego de secarse

-Yo creo que quizás soy un poco más heterosexual, pero es difícil estar seguro…

-Creo que es lo más lindo que me dijo Blancanieves – respondió la mexicana, y luego, dirigiéndose a Rachel, añadió: - ya quisieras probar un poco de esto…

-"Blancanieves", esa es nueva. Mucho mejor que "Porcelana"…

Ignora las prendas que sus amigos dejaron sobre su cama y opta por un jean muy pegado al cuerpo, unos borcegos de cuero y una remera negra con el escote suficiente para llamar la atención, pero no para acapararla. Se seca el pelo, se maquilla, se perfuma y añade algunos accesorios que, paradójicamente, la hacen parecer más desaliñada.

-Ya sé que descartaste TODAS nuestras propuestas pero… ¿No te parece demasiado usar un prendedor de tu abuela y ese brazalete de cuando estábamos en Lima?

-Se llaman cazatalentos, Rachel. No les gusta tener las cosas en bandeja, les gusta buscarla. Hasta voy a ponerme los anteojos. Es lo que mi abuelita suele llamar "el efecto Betty la Fea"

-Kurt, trae el termómetro. Creo que está delirando de fiebre…

-Mmm, creo que comprendo tu punto. ¿Dices que si no muestras todo en un primer momento y le haces pensar al cazatalentos que tienes una belleza potencial quedará más intrigado y eso te dará una ventaja?

-Veo que no se te escapa ninguna telenovela, Porcelana…

-¡Dios, cómo odio ese apodo! ¡Es la secundaria todo de nuevo!

El foco de la conversación cambia, y Santana lo agradece. Son felices recordando los corredores de la escuela, la sala de ensayo, las gradas del campo de fútbol. Por Dios, si hasta extrañan a Sue (y ni hablar de los consejos de Mr. Schuester). Pero es difícil recordar sin abrir viejas cicatrices. Rachel y Finn estaban distanciados, Kurt y Blaine un día estaban comprometidos y al siguiente saliendo con otras personas, y ella… Bueno, lo suyo era más complicado. La mención de Brittany le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. La idea de ella y Sam no era su imagen mental favorita, pero podía soportarlo. Pero cada vez que pensaba en Quinn…

Su noche de hotel había sido perfecta. El mejor no casamiento de la historia. Estaban lo bastante ebrias como para desinhibirse, pero no lo suficiente como para atribuírselo al alcohol. Fueron meses de tensión sexual mezclada con el más sincero amor y una cuota alta de resentimiento.

Un nuevo recuerdo preferido: la cabeza de Quinn apoyada en su pecho, sus manos entrelazadas y sus respiraciones perfectamente acompasadas. Han pasado unas diez horas desde que se encerraron y ya no tienen sentido de la realidad. La rubia bosteza y sus ojos se entrecierran. A Santana le da un vuelco el corazón cada vez que la ve hacer algo nuevo. "No quiero que se termine nunca" le respondió, cuando le preguntó por qué no se dormía.

Nunca tardó tanto en dejar un cuarto de hotel. El vuelo de Quinn era la noche después de la boda. No se hablo del tema, pero ninguna hizo el más mínimo amague de preparar el checkout. A medida que se acercaba la hora señalada, Santana sentía como el pecho se le ahuecaba. Ninguna quería preguntar, pero las dos querían saber. En algún momento de esas casi cuarenta y ocho horas llamó el profesor – o al menos eso fue lo que la latina infirió – y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

-San… si te ofrecieran conocer la verdadera felicidad aunque sea un instante y vivir el resto de tu vida añorándolo, ¿Aceptarías?

Santana se sobresaltó. Pensó que ella dormía.

-"Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado". No eres la única que leyó a Alfred Tennyson, ¿Sabés?

-¿De verdad lo crees? Con una mano en el corazón, y tratando de ignorar que eres la persona más valiente que conozco…

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Santana supo que probablemente nunca volverían a estar tan cerca como esas dos noches. Su angustia era tan grande que ni siquiera podía traducirse en lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, Q. ¿Sino qué crees que estamos haciendo aquí?

-¿Santana? Dios mío, está catatónica. ¡HOLA! ¡Houston, tenemos un problema! ¡TIERRA A HOUSTON! – la voz de Dani la saca de sus pensamientos. En otro momento, su compañera lanzaría un comentario ácido sobre los amores adolescentes, pero esta vez está segura que es un manojo de nervios por el show.

Kurt y Rachel le hacen señas a la rubia desde una mesa cercana. Tratan de advertirle que no hay caso, que desde el momento en el que terminó de vestirse está como perdida. Eso, y también quieren un Sex On The Beach.

-Si aunque sea me dijeras qué es lo que planeas cantar…

-Es la única canción que ensayé y si no les gusta la idea me voy a poner nerviosa, y no puedes disimular cuando no te gusta algo…

-¡No es cierto!

La latina levantó una de sus cejas en un gesto estudiado.

-Bueno, quizás sea un poco cierto. Odio las aceitunas y si toman contacto con la pizza se contamina…

No puede evitar sonreír. Y ahí está el problema: Dani era perfecta para ella. No sólo compartía sus intereses, compartía su forma de vivir la vida. Cuando Santana podía dejar atrás los fantasmas de Lima, la pasaban de maravillas. Y cuando no, la abrazaba, le prestaba su oído y la acompañaba con un buen whisky. El sexo era de mil maravillas. Y sin embargo…

-¡Así me gusta más! Ya, que lo vas a hacer genial. Sólo espero que no sea un tema de las Spice Girls…

"Uf, me descubriste" y antes de que la rubia pudiera protestar, incrédula, se acerca y le roba un beso que atrae la atención de todos los presentes.

Ya cantaron varias personas, aunque mayormente novatos o NYADA boys pasados de copas. Rachel le hace una seña a Santana, indicándole a un cuarentón que toma notas en una libreta y no ha sonreído en toda la noche. Tiene que actuar, y tiene que hacerlo rápido. Es su oportunidad.

No puede desaprovecharla.

-Hola, mi nombre es Santana López y voy a regalarles mi versión de "Delicated" de Damien Rice… así que si vinieron aquí con alguien especial…

Antes de empezar a tocar, puede ver como Kurt y Rachel se tapan la boca, visiblemente emocionados por su elección. Dani les señala su guitarra. No es la mejor guitarrista, pero ha practicado hasta el hartazgo. Y, seamos sinceras, no hay mejor accesorio que una guitarra para resaltar la belleza (interior o exterior).

 _We might kiss when we are alone_ _  
_ _When nobody's watching_ _  
_ _We might take it home_ _  
_ _We might make out when nobody's there_ _  
_ _It's not that we're scared_ _  
_ _It's just that it's delicate_

Puede oír la respiración de los presentes en la breve pausa entre el rasguido de la guitarra y el sonido de su voz. Recién va una estrofa y ya sabe que Kurt va a llorar (y probablemente Rachel también). La maldita canción es un golpe bajo. El agente no le saca los ojos de encima.

 _So why do you fill my sorrow_ _  
_ _With the words you've borrowed_ _  
_ _From the only place you've known_ _  
_ _And why do you sing Hallelujah_ _  
_ _If it means nothing to you_ _  
_ _Why do you sing with me at all?_

La acompañó a recoger sus cosas, y luego al aeropuerto. Esperaron hasta la última llamada. Se abrazaron. La dejó ir. Luego la persiguió, y la besó. No se lo hubiera perdonado. Eligió haber amado y perdido. Eligió el instante de felicidad. Pero nadie podía culparla por pretender que ese instante se prolongase el mayor tiempo posible.

 _We might live like never before_ _  
_ _When there's nothing to give_ _  
_ _Well how can we ask for more_ _  
_ _We might make love in some sacred place_ _  
_ _The look on your face is delicate_

Hubo dos días de silencio absoluto. Ninguna de las dos buscó comunicarse con la otra. Santana terminó cediendo. Durante algunas semanas vivieron en una especie de realidad paralela, donde el episodio del hotel no había existido pese a que colmaba cada instante de sus vidas. Al día de hoy, a Santana le cuesta recordar de qué hablaban para llenar ese vacío. Podría consultarlo en su historial de Whatsapp, pero borró todo, bloqueó el número y si no fuera por Kurt hubiera tirado el maldito teléfono al río.

Agotaron todos los demás temas de conversación. Y sólo les quedó hablar de ellas. De esa noche. De lo grandioso que hubiera sido. De cómo iba a ser la próxima vez que se vieran. De cuánto faltaba para la próxima vez que coincidieran en Lima. Incluso de esos meses en los que Quinn la cortó completamente de su vida.

La fue a buscar. No necesitaba vivir en New York, la necesitaba a ella. Podía conseguir un trabajo cerca de Yale. Incluso algo relacionado con la industria de la música. Pero no podía seguir viviendo con la duda de qué hubiera pasado sí…

Pero la encontró.

Con el famoso profesor que, por supuesto, no se había separado.

Ella parecía estar desnuda y entremezclada con una sábana. Creyó que estaba dormida. Pero no. Sus ojos denotaban un pánico que nunca antes le había visto (ni siquiera los primeros días, cuando era una jovencita asustada y desterrada de la mansión Fabray). Tardó un segundo en comprender qué significaba el sonido de la ducha.

-¡No puedes venir así, sin avisar! – la frenó justo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Santana no podía creerlo. Quinn, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, tampoco.

No le respondió. Simplemente la miró. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. Y luego a los ojos. Fueron unos segundos. El sonido de la ducha se apagó. La voz del profesor se escuchó como un eco.

 _So why do you fill my sorrow_ _  
_ _With the words you've borrowed_ _  
_ _From the only place you've known_ _  
_ _And why do you sing Hallelujah_ _  
_ _If it means nothing to you_ _  
_ _Why do you sing with me at all?_

A partir de ahí, todo vino en picada. No sabe cómo volvió a New York. No recuerda demasiado de esas semanas. O meses. Definitivamente el período oscuro duró menos de un año. Sólo recuerda estar tirada en la cama y que su cena tuviera obligatoriamente un 40% de alcohol. Las voces preocupadas de Rachel y Kurt desde la cocina. Cierta vez que atendió el teléfono y creyó escuchar la voz de Quinn preguntando por Rachel. La visita de Beca, que le dio la certeza de que efectivamente sus roomies estaban moviendo cielo y tierra para sacarla de las catacumbas. Y Dani. Definitivamente Dani, que había juntado cada una de las partes hasta convertirla en algo parecido a una persona. Dani que a fuerzas de besos y bromas la había traído de vuelta del mundo de los muertos.

Casi que se sentía culpable pensando en Quinn mientras cantaba.

Estaba trabajando cuando le llegó la notificación. Mercedes la había añadido un grupo que se llamaba "Quinn's Present". Rachel (O Kurt, ninguno de los dos confesó) actuó rápido. Fue eliminada del grupo antes de que el eterno "escribiendo" de Mercedes se convirtiera en un mensaje. El cumpleaños de Quinn no era hasta dentro de seis meses, y además nunca se habían hecho regalos grupales y menos después de dejar Lima. No quedaban muchas opciones.

Iba a casarse. Se había comprometido con un tipo que ya se había comprometido antes, y vaya que había fallado. Y no le había dicho. Por supuesto que no estaría invitada a la boda (sería el colmo del cinismo) pero enterarse por Mercedes…

No podemos evitar que nos hagan daño

Pero podemos elegir quién nos lo hace

Aunque ni en un millón de años Santana se hubiera imaginado que Quinn podía lastimarla así.

Que tantas cosas se redujeran a nada.

Que todos los días durmiera sobre el pecho de otra persona.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe" es mucho tiempo. Mucho más del que ella soñaría nunca.

Aunque sin quererlo lo había soñado.

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

El público explotó en aplausos. Kurt y Rachel se abrazaban, mientras Dani les ofrecía pañuelos descartables. El cazatalentos estaba de pie, probablemente para abordarla ni bien deje el escenario. Había cumplido su cometido, pero en algún rincón sentía que no valía la pena. Que nunca más quería volver a cantar esa canción, o cualquiera que le recordara a Quinn.

Y entonces la vio.

Sentada sobre la barra, con las piernas cruzadas como una dama y las manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos, en un gesto estudiado de señorita. Apestaba a Fabray.

Saludó al público, que se deshizo pidiendo otra canción. Se excusó argumentando que no quería quitarle su lugar a nadie. Bajó por el costado opuesto del escenario, donde el cazatalentos efectivamente la abordó. Charlaron un rato, le preguntó sus datos y le ofreció su tarjeta.

A Santana no podría importarle menos. Todavía estaba meditando si tenía que encararla, o fingir que no la había visto y esperar a que ella de la cara y explique sus propósitos.

Fue hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Besó a Dani, que no paraba de felicitarla. Quizás la felicidad era esto. Quizás ese instante con Quinn fue mágico porque no estaba destinado a durar. Quizás tendría que aferrarse a la persona que la amaba como ella había amado a Quinn. Quizás pudiera seguir fingiendo que esto no era injusto para Dani también.

Dani fue a dejar todo en marcha para su salida. Kurt y Rachel propusieron seguir el festejo en otro bar. Santana aceptó, no sin antes pasar por el tocador. Un poco por necesidad, y otro para constatar si efectivamente era Quinn o había estado alucinando.

No la vio. Hizo un esfuerzo por mentirse y pretender que no le importaba. Se lavó las manos y se enjuagó la cara, procurando no dañar su maquillaje.

Vio su reflejo.

-Hola…

Y escuchó su voz. Tardó en contestar. Quizás ya no sabía cómo hablarle a ella.

-Felicitaciones – dijo la rubia, y sonaba sincera aunque fuera un esfuerzo para romper el hielo.

-No, felicitaciones a ti. ¿Vienes a traerme la invitación? Con un mensaje de WhatsApp hubiera sido suficiente. Ni que fuéramos tan cercanas.

No pudo mirarla. Descubrió que podía hablarle, pero únicamente siendo mordaz. Se sintió como cuando en el Life te toca la carta que te hace retroceder hasta el principio. Sólo que ya no tenía fuerzas para tirar de nuevo.

Quinn extiende sus dedos y le muestra sus manos. No hay anillo.

Acorta la distancia un paso. Luego dos. Luego tres.

Santana tiene que sujetarse del lavabo. Le tiemblan las piernas.

Cuatro. Cinco.

Ahora su boca. Uno, dos, tres. La abraza. No quiere soltarla nunca. No puede. Va a ponerse a llorar.

Se besan como si no importara. Santana ya no quiere ser mordaz, pero quiere morder.

Le falta el aire, pero le han faltado cosas más importantes.

Quinn se separa unos milímetros. Por favor, que no se vaya de nuevo.

"Es mejor seguir amando y no perder" es lo último que escucha antes de volver a encontrarse con su boca.


End file.
